Fast I Fade Away Redone
by SergeantJohnston
Summary: Sequel to Won't Back Down. As Melody fades from memory, Anatoly Gavlik; former comrade and friend of deceased Makarov plans to take his place with the help of his new loyal "weapon" Kallen Jones. Will the Task Force stop them or will they face defeat? R&R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue:**

A tall, older man stood over his desk with a file in his hands. His light, glassy blue eyes read each word in the file of an ex-Marine and who used to be on the Most Wanted list. The same person was also deeply targeted by the now dead terrorist, Vladimir Makarov. As he read each section of the soldiers file, he heard a light knock on his door. He muttered a clearance to enter and continued to stand where he was, back to one of his men as he gave him a report that he had been waiting for hours to hear of.

"Sir… She's here." The private said with a salute.

He slowly looked away and ran a hand through his slightly-graying brown hair and turned to the private showing his face in the dimly lit room. He nodded once and closed the file and placed it on his desk in a neat pile with the other files he had laying around. He watched as the private walked away from the room. He straightened his hair and his clothes as he sat down at his desk chair and waited for the young woman, who he had known for three months. He folded his hands as he waited. Then, his impatient waiting came to an end when he saw the thin, tall figure of his so-called "girlfriend".

"Kallen, it's wonderful to see you." He said standing up with a fake warm smile and went to hug the woman.

Twenty-three year old Kallen Jones just rolled her eyes at the older Russian man as he kissed her cheek. "You can stop the charade, Anatoly. I'm not being watched like last time." She said in an aggravated tone. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her light green eyes shown better with the eye make-up she wore. Her thin face showed both youth and maturity while a scar lined her left eye from an inch above her eyebrow down to the left corner of her mouth.

Anatoly sighed in relief and sat back down at his desk. "They think that you're a spy. You haven't been doing anymore missions for Kirill again have you? I barely cleared you last time. I told you when you recovered months ago that you will only be working for me. That was the deal. Weasel out again and I'll have to tell your secret." He said giving her a devious smile.

Kallen tensed as he said that. 'I, uh, I'm sorry, Anatoly. You know how hard it is to resist the thrill of a mission after being with Makarov don't you." She said trying to give him her best forced smile.

He just scoffed and arched an eyebrow. "Indeed. I have a personal mission for you, Kallen." He said standing up and picking up a file in the filing cabinet across the room.

Her eyes followed his footsteps as they trailed back to her. He threw the file on her lap where she could see the opened page he was referring to. She looked down at the face of a slightly older man who looked like he could be in his mid-twenties. He had light, tousled brown hair and bright green eyes. His face was hardened and she could easily tell that he had seen and starred in many rough battles in the military. That and the fact that his information said he was a Lieutenant.

"Well, who is he and what do you want me to do?" She asked looking down at the man's face.

"His name is Simon Riley. He was a Lieutenant a year ago before he had been shot by his own General. Well, some men that owned the estate had come to inspect the house for rent and found both his and another young man's body. Unfortunately, they were unable to save the younger man, considering he was burnt deeply and the shot in the abdomen was too close to the heart. But, they were able to revive Mr. Riley here. He stayed at the hospital for a couple of weeks until he was able to leave. He has a daughter; her name is Avery. She's about two or three now." He began to explain.

Kallen furrowed her eyebrows slightly and continued to look at his face and flipped through the pages. "What happened to the mother? And why do you even want me to go after him?" She asked completely confused.

"Her mother, Anna William-Riley, had married Simon almost five years ago when they were both eighteen. She died in child birth, sadly, and the child has been staying with her grandmother on her mother's side. Once when Anna had passed away was when Simon was so devastated about her death and hoping to make sure his daughter had a safe future; he had read about Zakhaev and his reign, he joined the British Army. Well, you can read the rest about his military career if you want to."

He paused for a moment as Kallen looked at the picture of Anna and Avery Riley. She could clearly see the strong resemblance between the two. Avery had the same green-blue eyes as Anna, along with the same nose and long dark brown hair. She felt a sense of pity deep in her heart; a part where she had forced herself to smash it and destroy its existence if she were to survive with Anatoly's security.

"What I want you to do is kill him. You don't have to touch his daughter if you don't want to, but I want you kill him. He's holding a birthday party for his daughter this Friday at a park in Oregon, where the child and Simon have been living for the past year. I believe you know the consequence of not fulfilling my task." He said striding across the room and sitting back on his desk, hands folded across his chest proudly.

Kallen was dumbfounded. "You want me to kill a little girl's father on her birthday? I've had to do some sick and twisted things for you and your "cause", but I refuse to do this. Kick me out of my "high-class" home and take my money, I don't even care about that anyway. But I will not do this." She said throwing the file from her lap and grabbing her bag as she began to storm out of his office.

Anatoly just chuckled as she tried to open the locked door. "I don't think you are going anywhere, Ms. Jones. Not unless you want that precious group of loved ones to die. If you do, please go on and I'll unlock the door. If not then come back and sit down and listen to my instructions, Kallen." He said standing from his desk and crossing towards her.

As he approached her, he placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her light green eyes. "You don't want that, now do you." He said in a whisper, daring her to try and leave again.

She stood there, breathless as she tried to think of what she should do. If she left and objected the mission, Anatoly would for sure have his men sent out to kill all those that she loved. She shivered as the image formed in her mind. She couldn't let that happen. She slowly looked up at his face and with tears blurring her vision from thinking of all her friends and family dead she finally made her decision.

"Fine. I'll do it. Lieutenant Riley will be dead in two days. I promise." She said, her conscience yelling and screaming at her decision in protest.

"Good choice." He said patting her cheek. He turned to sit at his desk again as Kallen pulled at the now unlocked door and began her rushed departure from the horrible place. Her mind cloudy as she thought of her previous mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows and Voices

"_John."_

MacTavish's eyes snapped open at the ghostly voice. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but the cool soothing feeling he got when he heard the voice always drove him crazy. He heard it every night before he fell fast asleep. He guessed it was the emptiness he felt and the constant fact that he never had the warmth tucked under his arm that made him hear the voice every night.

"_John… please."_

There it was again. It was her voice; Melody. He knew perfectly well that she was gone and she could never come back, but that didn't make the voices go away; nor the dreams. He loved her with all his heart and soul; he had vowed to himself that he would do anything to secure her safety and well-being. He lived with regret each time he rose in the morning that he had broken his own promise.

He could help but wonder if she felt anything. Or could she feel anything? He remembered the blood pouring from her sides and over his hands. He remembered every detail of her beautiful, pain-filled face as he carried her away from swarms of Russian hostiles. Makarov had searched for her for years and now he had finally marked her off his list of people to kill. But did he realize that killing her was like killing MacTavish himself? Did he know of the strong feelings he had for the woman? Had he known that he would've died for her?

"_John, please, don't think like that."_

She was pleading again. She always begged him to think of pleasant things, instead of the guilt-filled thoughts at night when he heard her voice. His heart ached; he could feel it breaking all over again.

"Why do you do this to me?" He whispered, barely audible, but he knew she could hear him.

At that moment, he felt the mattress beneath him shift as body-weight was pressed down against the creaky mattress. He shot up and saw the pale, ghostly woman beside him. His eyes were wide as he took in her appearance. She looked exactly the same from which he saw her last, but cleaner. Her long chestnut brown hair was braided down her back and she wore the black pants and jacket she had from her last mission in Prague. Her gloves were off this time and the ring twinkled dimly in the dark room as it lay on her frighteningly thin finger. It was like she was a skeleton with nothing but skin wrapped delicately around the bones. Her skin was snow white and ice cold. The only life that was displayed in her was her chocolate eyes. They were just as round and luscious to him as they always were.

Though she was, honestly, terrifying; he grabbed her delicate looking form and pressed her close to him. He grinned immediately; he had never been able to touch her before. He pressed his lips down on her white, freezing lips. He wanted to feel her against him one last time since he knew this was, without a doubt, the only time he would be able to.

She was so small and fragile in his arms, but at the same time heavy. It was strange, but he didn't care about that. He was holding her, feeling her like he had wanted to for months. He inched closer to her chest as he placed a hand on her lower back, forcing her to intertwine with him; she was resisting him and even pushing him away and he didn't like it. As he held her tightly against him, he could feel her chest. He searched for a heartbeat to make this moment so much more joyous, but came up short. They only warmth or beating in the room was entirely from him. He didn't care; he tasted her one more time before she gained as much strength as she could and thrusted him away.

"_John, please don't do this." She pleaded with large, wide brown eyes._

He was confused; why didn't she want him like he so badly wanted her? "What are you talking about, Melody? We should be enjoying this moment while we can." He said trying to persuade her as he reached out for her hand.

She drew her hand back with a sorrowful glance. A tear trickled down her lifeless cheeks then vanished for she was no longer human and couldn't really shed any tears. "_I'm not even real, John. It's wrong and it'll only hurt us both." _She said sorrowfully and moved slowly from the bed.

MacTavish arched an eyebrow at the ghostly woman in front of him. "What are you talking about?" He asked then regretting as he saw all the pain in her eyes as she stared back at him.

"_I'm leaving, for good this time, John. You don't need me around here and I don't belong here anymore. The next time you close your eyes, I'll be gone." _She said as she paper-like form shook with fear.

MacTavish didn't like that and he began to stand to walk towards her, but she backed up into the dresser behind her to cower away from him. They were both shocked as she squealed and went through the wood. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the wooden furniture blocking her view of the rest of her body.

"_I'm sorry, John, but you have to forget me. Everything; I want you to completely erase your memory starting with Foley's wedding. I have and I know I can't touch you again. I'm sorry." _She murmured pulling herself from the furniture piece and cowered away to another corner before she finally escaped and left him forever.

MacTavish furrowed his eyebrows at her and fear began to rise to the surface as he thought about never hearing her voice at night or seeing her face in the shadows as she watched protectively at night as he slept.

"Melody, c'mon. You can't be serious, I mean. I love you, doesn't that mean anything?" He said trying to stepped towards her one more time.

"_No!" She said loudly and ran away from him again. "I'm sorry, John, but I have to leave and you have to let go of me. I don't belong here, look at me." _She said motioning towards her pale, fragile body.

MacTavish knew she was right and it was probably "killing" her to be around. But he didn't want to lose her; he had grown so used to hearing her voice as he slept and being able to hold her in his dreams. He didn't want her to leave; he didn't want to say good-bye.

"Melody…" He said quietly then closed his eyes slowly as he saw that she was nowhere in sight. He reopened them and saw the ring placed lightly on the dresser she had just managed to slide through.

MacTavish's eyes snapped open again. He took in a couple breaths and realized it was a dream; it always was. Melody's form that haunted him wasn't real, just his subconscious wanting her and tricking him to believe she was there. He could still feel her cold body and lips against his living warm body. Now thinking about it, it kinda creeped him out imagining kissing her dead, frozen corpse.

He sighed and placed his face in his hands then looked over at the side table beside the bed. There was Melody's field journal, staring him straight in the face. He had kept it for months now and he usually read a portion every night. He had just gotten to when she first met him at the wedding. His heart tugged in his chest as he thought over the scribbled, messy words.

_Well, it's been exactly seven months since I lost them, almost a year actually counting the weeks I was in the hospital or unconscious. Price contacted me just last night and told me to come here. I didn't know what this crazy old man had planned but I knew it was going to be an adventure. I missed him and Becca. Maybe I'd be able to catch up with them when I got there. _

_Right now, I'm sitting in the parking lot of the wedding. I don't want to come in early or on time actually. I didn't want anyone to see me or spark any conversation though I knew no one would really know me besides Price and Becca, but still. Price was telling me about the men he had on his side now a days. He had told me that he lost two good mates, as he would say, about five years ago. But, he was glad because he was able to rejoin with his old protégée. Some guy named Soap; told me I would like him. I think Price was wrong though about me liking this Soap guy. I mean, what the hell kind of name is Soap? I thought mine was weird. I really hope he didn't go to jail one time. 'Cause if that's where he got his name then I don't want to hear the story! _

_But, anyway. Now's the probably best time to leave. It's been nearly ten minutes since the wedding started, that's what the invitation said at least. I don't want to go in, I feel like something's going to change and I'm sure as hell not ready for any kind of change right now. Good or bad._

_-Cpt. Melody J. __Mouse_

MacTavish scoffed thinking about her theory of how he got his name. He missed her every day. He missed her sarcastic remarks and the way her cheeks turned crimson red when she was embarrassed or if she was laughing. He missed her melodic laugh when he used to either tickle her, which he knew perfectly well she hated so much, or she'd tease him lightly and she'd see his embarrassed expression or warm cheeks.

Most of all, he missed seeing her, touching her. He missed the way she'd lay her head against his chest when she was sad or tired. He missed the way her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between his when they walked together down the dusty roads of the Task Force's secret base. He missed holding her in his arms at night or when she was depressed. He missed feeling her warm lips pressed softly against his when he was in times or mental turmoil.

He missed everything about her and just wanted her back. But now, he could tell he was only going to be left with his memories, pictures and now her field journal.

He looked around the empty room and he swore he could've heard her voice humming. She used to hum sometimes when she was listening to her music on days when they didn't have missions. He could hear her laugh and his in the tense and lonely room. He could hear the events of the day when he had chased Melody around his old apartment, just trying to get his field journal from her and the embarrassing picture he had drawn of the nurse when he was resting in the hospital in Russia after the whole deal with Zakhaev on the bridge.

He decided that it was just going to pain him more to sit up and think about her all night, so he laid his head back down on the pillow and stared at the opened journal beside him. He sighed and closed it, wrapping the elastic band around it; deciding to never open it again. Dream Melody was right; it was time to get over the past and her. There was nothing he could do now and it was just best to forget.

But he wondered how easy that could possibly be. It was like forgetting about yourself. He finally closed his eyes and fell back asleep; he prayed that this time he wouldn't have the same dream. Matter of fact, he prayed he wouldn't dream at all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You probably hate me for posting a short chapter, huh? Well, at first this was an one shot that I had slapped down in boredom, but then I realized I had nothing for chapter two so this is now chapter two, lol! A look into MacTavish's dreams. I was watching some paranormal stuff on the weird side of Youtube and created this. I oughta stay out of the weird side. It's really... well, weird!**

**Lol, thanks for reading and have an awesome day!:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

"Oomph!"

The prisoner felt the ice cold concrete under her and she tried to look around. She had disobeyed, broken alliances, and now she was to pay the price for her "crimes against brothers". She couldn't understand what was happening. It all had happened so quickly. It was just another quarter for confusion.

She sighed and pressed her back against the cold, hard wall and tried to look around the room she was placed in. It was pitch black and she couldn't even see the hand she knew was raised in front of her. They knew how awful she was with silence and dark. It was her worst fear because things would get to her at night, play tricks with her mind.

They had thrown her in the room for crimes she had just done against her team and the door was slammed and locked shut behind her. She wondered how long she'd be in here; days, weeks, months? Maybe even years. It all depended on how pissed he was with her and how long they thought she ought to stay in the room.

She took in a deep breath and inhaled the dusty, tense air. There were pebbles all around the room as if it was a garage, but it was hard to really tell what it was. Her white, long-sleeved shirt was soaked with blood from her previous punishments. She felt the lazily sewn stitches on her eye and down her cheek. It stung severely and she knew that they would easily tear with a blink of the eye. She guessed since she had blinked already a dozen times since receiving them she knew it was at least strong enough to blink.

Her mouth was dry and her throat sore from screaming. She had gone through horrible things in her lifetime, but this seemed worse. But what else did she have? The only people who she cared about knew her dead and buried under six feet of earth. Or what was left of her. Her long black jeans were entirely impossible to even spot along with her mud and grass stained tennis shoes were hard to point out. Her hair was slightly singed from old missions and she thought about how she was planning to cut the dead or burnt ends off sometime.

When her back ached she decided to lie down against the cold floor. She was surprised to feel something damp and warm under her and she noticed a whimpering come from across her. She immediately sat up straight and tried to spot the owner of the sound.

"Is someone in here?" She said quietly since she didn't want the guards she guessed to be outside to hear. She hadn't seen anyone else inhabiting the room before the light disappeared.

There was a scuffling as if someone turned and crawled into another direction. She could pin-point that the stranger was either a child or woman since the heavy breathing and whimpers were too soft to be a man's voice. She then stood though she knew she wouldn't see any better.

"I won't hurt you. Hell, I can't even see you," She said trying to reassure the frightened person with her.

The scuffling stopped and the breathing faltered then a voice softly spoke to her. "Were you punished too? Did Anatoly tell you that it was for your own good?" The voice said. It was an older woman; that she could tell.

She then stepped out once and looked around the pitch black room. "Uh, yes. Were you an accomplice to Kirill?" She asked remembering a woman walking out with the Russian once weeks ago.

The woman was louder this time and she could point out the slight Southern accent in her voice. "No, Levi. I was to diffuse a bomb on a Safehouse out in the country somewhere. I was too late and scared and it went off when he was still inside. They said I was a betrayer. After getting the usual punishment they threw me in here. I haven't had someone else in here in months," She explained her reason and cause.

She nodded to herself and sat back down since she had gotten the woman to talk with her. "Is this blood on the floor? Are you alright?" She asked remembering the warm, damp feeling on the ground and now sensing the dripping from her chin.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "It's nothing. Just a cut I have somewhere. I was sitting there where you are before they put you in," She said with a swift shuffle, she knew that she had crossed her legs and made herself more comfortable.

"Wish I could see you. I feel like I'm in the nut house talking to darkness. You are real, right?" She asked with a grin and hoped the woman knew she was joking.

There was a soft chuckle. "I was fixing to ask you the same thing," She said with a scoff and an exhale of breath.

Another moment of silence. They sat there and wondered who the other was, why Anatoly had wanted them. It was still unknown to them both. She sat there and wondered what had happened to the woman in front of her and why she was bleeding. She thought she sounded young, but was still unsure what her age was.

"My name's Anna. What's yours?" The woman, Anna, said breaking the silence among them.

She sat there for a moment unsure if she should tell her real name or give her one from the top of her head. She decided that since the woman was thrown in her and worked with Levi then she must know something about her and that she could tell her name.

"My, uh, my name's Melody. It's nice to sorta meet you, Anna," She said hesitantly and stared off into the black distance. She was expecting silence and maybe some immediate questions, but she got nothing of the sort.

"Oh, you're the one. I've heard about you. Sorry about your squad a while back. Must've been hard," She said unsurprised. She must've met many known-to-be dead people in her ling of work with Anatoly.

"Yeah. How did you get here? I'm just a little confused since I can't even see you to recognize you," Melody said leaning against the wall again and felt the wall.

Anna said nothing at first, as if she was trying to find the words to explain her story. Before long, she began to speak. "It's long and complicated. Some family got into some trouble and to get payback for it they took me. I had a husband and child to take care of. I wish I could see them, at least just one more time. It's been almost three years though," Anna said; the last bit was mainly to herself since her words and voice trailed softly.

Melody swallowed. She knew how that situation was. Having been engaged and losing her child so early. Her mother, sister, nieces and brother-in-law, even her father, Price, Becca, Dunn, Ramirez, and of course MacTavish. Her heart ached just thinking his name. She hoped it wouldn't always be this way and decided to take their topic to another direction.

"So, Anna, how long have you been in here? I've only been in here for ten minutes and I already hate it," She said taking the subject back to Anna.

"About a year if my counting is right. I always ask Viktor when he takes me out for meals and bathroom breaks. So, we get out every now and then. But not all the times," She said explaining the daily schedule to her with an uninterested tone.

Melody nodded in silence and sat there in silence. She didn't know what to say so after a while, she bid Anna good-night and forced her eyes shut even though she couldn't see anything with her eyes shut. It was hard to concentrate on sleep when she knew that there must be a way to get out of the place or someone watching her and sitting with her not too far away. After almost an hour of trying to force sleep, her restless battle was won when she drifted off and began to dream.

_She smiled lazily as she looked up at him from his lap. The wind whipped her hair across the bright, green grass and the air was scented of roses and honey suckles. It was peaceful here and she never wanted to leave. In the distance she could hear the melodic giggles from the little girl that ran around chasing a squirrel or rabbit. _

_He chuckled at the sound then picked a white chrysanthemum beside him and placed it in her chestnut hair. She sighed in contentment and tried to avoid the fact that she would soon wake up and everything would be black and hideous to the eye, the complete opposite of the place she always escaped to when she dreamt._

"_Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if I never accepted Price's offer that night. Would I be alive? I wouldn't know what I would've done. Joining Price made me happier and it let me die for a good reason instead of in the arms of some lunatic or from cutting or scratching myself of whatever the voices had told me to do. I never regret meeting you MacTavish or Dunn or any of the others," Melody thought aloud and looked up at his perfect, smiling face._

"_You know I don't like you thinking those things. I'm glad you accepted the offer, Melody. It would've been boring without one bitter person there to annoy," He joked recalling her behavior in the beginning._

_She smiled. "I was awful, wasn't I?" She asked matter-of-factly._

_He nodded and stroked her jaw-line. He looked up and saw a dark, pitch black wall meters away from them and sighed. "It's time for you to wake up. I wish you couldn't, it gets lonely in your thoughts when you're gone." He said with a sad smile._

_She placed a hand on his cheek and sighed. She said nothing but stood up and glanced back at the girl who had now disappeared. Another clear reminder that she was gone and had no fond memories to hold onto in her dreams._

She awoke to a bright, white light streaming into her face and she immediately looked around for Anna. She then spotted a woman huddling into a protective ball in the far left corner. She couldn't see her face or any other contributing factor of realizing her, but she saw that she had long, dark brown hair and had olive skin. She was small too; she guessed she either didn't eat much or wasn't sent out to meals often.

One man strode over to her and gripped her forearm harshly, yanking her from the ground and throwing her hair from her face. "Come on, precious. Boss wants to see ya." The Russian man jeered in her face and began to drag her out the door.

Melody gasped when she saw her bloodied and scarred face. She was frighteningly thin and looked as though a twig could've been stronger. Her blue-green eyes stuck out the most in her face besides the marking of her thin cheekbones.

'They're literally sucking the life out of her.' Melody thought as they saw two empty bags in Anatoly's hand outside the door. Before it had slammed shut and encased her in the menacing dark again, she could see that they were IV bags. They were taking blood from her. But why?

She couldn't help but wonder if that was what they were going to do to her. It was all too confusing. This poor woman was a mother and wife; she had probably been full of live and pretty before Anatoly had taken her away. Her hatred for him only grew stronger as she began to think about what they had done to the child and husband.

* * *

><p>"Anna, sweetheart, I don't want to hurt her but like I've said before I will do what is absolutely necessary to get my wanted information," Anatoly said sticking the IV into her arm as they locked her against the metal cot. The mattress had been removed and her wrists and ankles were strapped down tight. She had always lost the feeling in them when they were finished with her.<p>

Her heart raced with what blood it had left. She knew she shouldn't be afraid, but it was just instinct to fear when someone threatened to kill you slowly each day. The blood from the day before lay in a yellow container on a table in the corner. One pint a day. It had been a year that they had done this. She knew they weren't ready to kill her off just yet.

"I'm not telling you anything, Anatoly. I don't even know." She said softly and waited for the blow.

He chuckled darkly and snapped at the man behind him who smiled happily. She knew this man; the sound of human pain amused him. It was like a melody in his ears. He took the remote and turned it to five.

In a second, Anna was screaming in agony and her body twitched and racked in pain. The electrical charges slowly crawled through her legs, torso, until she felt it prick against her skull. It was where they had always stopped. Damaging; but not killing.

Her breathing was heavy and in gasps as a content sigh came from the man behind Anatoly and sorrowfully placed the remote back to its original place. Frowning at the thought of stopping its use for now.

"Now, Mrs. Riley, where is the missing agent? I know you were with him last and were at the sight of his disappearance. Tell me!" He said, first calmly then grabbed a fist of her long hair and yanked, forcing her to look at him.

"I don't know! I've told you this before; I know nothing of Finnick's disappearance!" She screamed roughly through tears and felt as though her body was encased with inner fire.

Anatoly growled at her. "I suggest you tell me where Agent King is if you want your daughter and husband to survive! I have my newest agent out hunting them and waiting for my orders to strike," He said grabbing her throat tightly and screamed at her.

Fear was imminent in the room. Anna's eyes were wide and her heart stopped. Not her Avery; her Simon. The boy she met so long ago. She couldn't imagine anything happening to him as the memory flashed in her mind.

"_Anna, come on! Mom wants us home in an hour. It'll take us two at this rate," Blake said stubbornly as he watched his older sister walk across the yard where she spotted someone in a ball sitting under a tree._

_Anna rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "I will, Blake. Just hold on, he might need help," She said waving him off and walked over to him._

_He moaned and walked to the car as his sister approached the young man in the yard. _

_She wasn't sure what to do or what to say as she squatted down and placed her elbows on her knees, some feet in front of him. She cleared her throat a couple of times but he ignored her or was asleep. She was scared what he'd do or how he'd react, but she slowly and hesitantly reached up and softly touched his cut-up and bruised arm._

_He immediately jumped and grabbed her wrist. She sucked in a shocked breath and crawled back, pulling against his killer hold on her wrist. He stared at her in shock and the hint of admiration, but Anna was too scared to notice his strange stare._

_He loosened his hold on her and she immediately crawled back up and began to run back to her brother who was waiting impatiently at their car._

_For some strange reason, his heart quickened and he shot up from his position and immediately ran after her. He watched her slim body as she dashed off beside a park bench and he quickly leaped over it and grabbed her arm._

_She immediately screamed and pushed him away though he tried to calm her and quiet her. _

"_Sshh, sshh, it's alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" He said taking her face in his hands. He smiled when he felt her cheeks warm and turn a rosy red as she stared at him, at his eyes._

"_Let go of me! Now!" She demanded and bit his palm._

_He immediately drew his hands back but held her wrist in fear she would run again. "I'm sorry; I was just shocked that someone had come over. I was expecting my…. Uh, someone else," He said unsure if he should mention his father._

_She stared at him with her blue-green eyes that her glowing with fear. "Not a very nice way to show it. There's a thing called personal space, you should look into it," She said furrowing her eyebrows as she stared at the stranger in front of her._

_He chuckled at her words and smiled at her Southern accent. "Maybe I should," He said matter-of-factly and looked into her eyes. He then stuck out his palm, towards her._

"_My name's Simon Riley. What's your name?" He asked trying to make conversation with her._

_She was hesitant with answering him and taking his rough, dirty hand. She bit the corner of her lip then took it slowly and softly. "Anna, Anna Williams. What's with the scars?" She asked unable to keep the question in her mind._

_He grinned and looked at his arms. "Oh these? Just… lessons. Old lessons." He said trying to blow them off as some kind of accidental cut and looked at her forced expression. He felt upset when he realized he was still making her fear him._

"_They're nothing, really. Just some lessons I've learned through the past. We've all learned past lessons, haven't we?" He said reassuring her._

_Anna took in a deep breath and nodded stiffly. "I thought you needed help. Are you alright?" She said explaining her cause to even come near him._

_He gave her a crooked grin. "Perfectly. I wasn't thinking that anyone would actually glance at me twice, I'm glad it was you, Anna," He said with a flirty grin._

_She blushed slightly and looked down at her shoes. She thought he was fast, he just met her and he was already flirting. _

"_Damn you, Anna! Mom's gonna kick my ass just because you're being a saint! Come on!" Blake then called out from the car across the street. He hadn't seen Simon chasing after her, but he did see her talking with him now._

_Anna let out an aggravated breath and rolled her eyes. "Don't get your Scooby-Doo boxers in a twist, I'm coming!" She called back annoyed._

_He glared at her and sat in the car._

_Simon chuckled. "Brother?" He asked knowingly glancing at Blake in the car._

"_No, my own personal devil. I have to go… This may seem awkward or weird, but if you ever need my help, here's my number. Just blow up my phone, okay?" She said writing on a scrap of paper from her back pocket on the back of an old business card._

_He took it then waved at her as she walked off._

"_Had fun making out with the bums?" Blake asked with a mocking grin as she sat across from him in the driver's seat._

"_One more joke and you're becoming some trucker's new hooker, okay? Don't think I won't kick your ass outta my car." She threated putting the keys in the ignition._

She had helped him so long ago and that's started their feelings for each other; his calls at night just to talk about something or let out his anger. She had always been there if he wanted to let something out and she gave him advice that he craved. Sometimes, he was guilty of making up scenarios so he could talk to her.

She didn't want him to go or their daughter. She wished she could tell Anatoly where Agent Finnick King was but she was telling the truth every time. She had no clue where the man could be hiding. Yes, she had been with him when he said he was running away from Anatoly's lunacy, but he never told her where he was going and he never contacted him. She was as knowledgeable as Anatoly was of the man.

"No, no! Please don't! You can't! I… I'll tell you! I'll tell you where he is!" She begged with him, shaking in the leather straps she was bound in.

He grinned deliberately. "Good." He said simply and loosened his hold of her throat.

Anna thought about how he talked about going home, to Ireland where his grandparents lived. He talked about missing them and visiting them when the mess with Anatoly was over. Anna prayed, if that's where he really was, that he'd be able to escape them and wouldn't get killed. He was too kind for that.

"He's… He's somewhere in Ireland. He talked about going home and seeing his grandparents. I know he must be there." She said with regret and guilt eating at her conscious and words.

Anatoly smiled and turned to the man beside them. He patted his shoulder and left the room.

Anna sighed thinking that it was over and that her family was safe and alive. She sighed in contentment for her year of torture was over. But the fear returned as she watched the man walk up to her and quickly whacked her in her temple with the bottom of, what looked like, a club.

She gasped in horror at the pain in her skull and she felt as though someone had come by and literally taken the life from her body as she weakly looked over at the man and how she had felt so dizzy and light-headed so quickly.

The IV was attached in her arm and he had quickly drained almost two pints from her body and she soon closed her eyes from the unconsciousness that she felt eating at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this may be confusing for some, and I'm sorry about that. I always wanted Anna in the story more then she was and I never really intended for Melody to be Kallen. (I promise to explain that more in the future.)

Chapter Question: What will happen to Anna? Will Anatoly finish her off since he has what he wanted from her now or will he continue to torture her? And who is Agent Finnick King? Why was Anna with him? What will happen to Melody and Simon and Avery? Will Kallen kill them?

All to be answered next time. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Dear Agony

"Who the bloody hell is Anatoly?" MacTavish asked turning the corner and into Price's office of the new recruiting building for the Task Force.

Price arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, hello." He said lightly joking about his entrance.

MacTavish grinned softly. "Just heard about him on the news and I was told by Nikolai that you were wanting to hunt him down. Why's he so important?" He asked placing his hands on either side of the desk and looked at the files.

He read over headlines that gave him memories of Makarov's headlines. He saw another figure; a woman named Kallen Jones. She was thin with an hour glass figure and long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes were like an emerald green and some scars lined her face. He thought she looked slightly familiar but blew it off as he looked back at Price as he started his explanation.

"Well, he was a comrade of Makarov's a couple years back. Helped him in the airport massacre and many other crimes he'd done. Probably there after Yuri was out of the picture. Well, Anatoly disobeyed one of Makarov's orders and since then he'd been rogue. Now that Makarov's gone he's been declaring revenge for his death. He's carrying out his plans, Soap." He paused, hesitant.

He pulled out a file with the words classified wrote in red bold letters across the front. He let out a breath with closed eyes then reopened them and looked at Soap eyeing him curiously. He had no idea how to prove what he had seen and if any of it was true, but he knew he deserved to know. He just wasn't sure how the man would react even if he told him it wasn't a solid case since the image was blurry.

"This was one of Anatoly's first missions to show the world he meant business. I want you to pay attention to the hill north of the site of the explosion." Price said hesitantly and slid it across the desk, never moving his eyes from the man's face.

MacTavish took the opened file and read over the headlines and the words in bold above the picture of a long, yellow school bus suddenly exploding and turning into flames. He then brought it slightly closer to examine the two figures he could see on the hill. The man was harder to recognize since he was going prone behind some of the bushes, but the other figure was clear. It was a woman with chestnut brown hair jumping towards the man on the ground, gun in hand. It took him a second, then his eyes grew wide and he gasped, slamming the file on the desk.

"Now, Soap, remember that this is nothing solid! Calm down!" Price immediately stepped across the desk to calm the younger man down and grabbed his shoulders as if to shake him back to his senses.

"Calm? How could I be calm? Melody may be alive and you want me to be calm? We have to get the guys." Soap said with a half shocked, half excited tone in his voice and expression.

If Price hadn't known the man for years he would've thought he was in hysterics. He sighed and sat back in his chair, completely regretting telling the man of what he had discovered while going through Anatoly's files.

"Soap, this is nothing to go crazy over. This may not even be Melody, it's a blurred picture and nothing could prove it but a time machine. I don't think you have one of those handy, do ya?" Price said sarcastically and flipped through some of Melody's files that he had absentmindedly looked through.

Soap chuckled from the bare fact that Melody could be alive. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out something. Price eyed the man with a suspicious arched brow. Soap stroked his finger over the old, dried blood on the rectangular tag.

"It's Melody's tags. She gave 'em to me a while back. Never knew she was going to die after she did. But, now I can really give them back to her. Price, if this was Becca wouldn't you immediately know it to be the truth? You'd know it was her even if I went on and on about how it wasn't solid proof. Or if it was Rachel! Price, believe me when I say that that's Melody in that picture. And right now, I wanna find out why she's even in that picture." He said placing the tags back onto his chest.

Price stared at the name on the tags, avoiding Soap's eyes because he knew he was right. If it had been his wife Rachel or their only daughter Becca, he would probably act the same way. He sighed after staring at the blood stained 'Cpt. Melody Johnston' and looked up at him.

"Okay, Soap, you have me hooked now. But how do you suggest we find her? Would she even remember us? It was a pretty hard fall, lad. And you know it probably took her weeks and even months to revive. After all that she might have forgotten about the team, the missions, her family," He paused hesitantly and looked at the picture of Melody on the file beneath his fingers then slowly back at him. "She's most likely forgotten about you, son," He said watching the man's reaction.

Though Price suspected him to maybe get angry, throw some fit on how she couldn't forget everything or him. But he just stood there silently, maybe soaking in the truth. Would she forget him? He knew he probably would have after multiple surgeries and a cruel fall like that. A thought then dawned on him; he felt like the thought would make things complicated now, but he didn't care.

"I don't care if she couldn't even remember how to talk. As long as she's breathing and her heart's beating, I'm going to be there and I'm going to find her." He said then took two of the files from his desk before storming out of the room, trying not to let his thoughts provoke him.

* * *

><p>Melody sat there in the cold silence for what felt like forever. Her head ached and her breathing was shallow and her heart fast as she realized she couldn't remember what happened the week before or even yesterday. Why did she feel as though she was missing someone? Why did she have the strange feeling of missing something that was inside her? Why did she have the urge to touch her stomach?<p>

She couldn't understand all these strange emotions, she felt like she was living in someone's skin and forced to live its life like a marionette. Her terrified thoughts were interrupted when the large metal door swung open. A large Russian man carried a thin and pale woman in her arms. Melody couldn't remember many things, but she remembered the face.

"Anna! Shit, Anna!" She said jumping up from her protective ball and sat next to the skin-and-bones body as they harshly laid her down on the cold concrete floor.

"Получить женщина," One man said in the hall, pointing his chin at Melody as she felt Anna's cold neck, praying for a pulse.

The large Russian walked over and grabbed Melody's waist, lurching her to the side as she immediately pushed against him and demanded to be put down. The man just rolled his eyes frustratingly at her and threw her over his shoulder.

Melody stared at the woman on the ground as she began to fade from view as the door closed behind her, leaving her to lie there in the cold room and probably die.

'No, no, no! I could've helped her…. Wait, how could I? Do I even know how to help her? I can't remember anything, Urgh!' Melody thought in aggravation as the rough, large man carried her down a clean, white, waxed floor.

From her view, she could see long, rectangular lights along the wall and pictures hanging of Russian heroes. She questioned why she felt a sudden heated, emotion rush to her chest when she saw a picture of one man named Vladimir Makarov hanging on the wall. Had she hated him before? And if she had, why? She knew that these strange feelings were from memories she was suddenly forgetting, but she couldn't remember why.

She looked over at the rooms as she passed them. Some were simple offices like you'd see in the headquarters of a popular business, and some were training rooms like in Military bases. Wait, why did she know what a military base looked like? Strange…

Melody looked over to see a petite blonde woman talking with one of the Russians. Melody thought she looked rather fragile and childlike to be in a place with large guns and violent actions to take out stuffed dummies. There was a man that stood beside her; Melody knew he was either a boyfriend or husband or some kind of loved one since she clung to his arm lovingly and rested her head against his shoulder as they talked with the man. The woman's kind, crisp blue eyes found her and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

The large Russian carrying her then sat her on her feet but kept a tight grip on her shoulder. Melody thought that was useless since she had no idea how to get out of this place or what to do even if she wanted to run.

The man beside them waved the Russian off and took her elbow with a friendly tenderness. Melody felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Why didn't she like to be touched? Probably another memory she couldn't remember.

"My name is Anatoly Gavlik. You're probably having trouble with memory right about now, right? Well, let's just say a group of my best scientists and I have been working on a little experiment and you were our lucky victim. I'm glad to see that it's working splendidly, but it has some drawbacks apparently. You're forgetting far too slowly and now we have these little things called flash cards. They're not the regular cards you may have thought of, you see, when I hold one of these cards to her eyes, a flash will be sent through the pupil until it reaches the brain. That little flash will immediately wipe out any closed memory it touches. I would like to say that it won't hurt a bit, but that would be lying." He said with a sick, sympathetic voice.

Melody's heart raced and she knew she had to get away from this man in front of her. She immediately turned to run off towards the direction they had been walking in, but Anatoly quickly reached out and grabbed her arm again. Though she kicked and refused to go with him, he drug her into one room.

The room was small and dimly lit. There was a chair and a projector some feet away from it. Probably where they would show her the images that would completely erase her memory and the emotions she knew was attached to them somehow.

Anatoly drug her over to the chair and strapped her in tight so she wouldn't try to run again. He then stood towards the projector and placed the pile on the side and the first one on the slick, top. It wasn't turned on yet so the image wasn't displayed on the wall.

"How this will go is I will ask you questions retaining to your past and you will answer them. Once you answer them, the image will appear and wipe it out completely. I expect you to be good and answer them or it only worsens on your account." He said with a mocking grin the reached over to turn it on and removed the card from the projector.

He then scooted a chair over for him since he knew this was going to be a long time. "I guess we should start our questions, then. Does the name, General Shepherd, have any meaning?" He asked watching her reaction.

Her eyes widened when the name brought a million memories; a sharp knife jammed into her back, the greedy look in his eyes when he watched her run a course, the words he said to her, the feeling she got when she heard of his death.

Melody slowly looked up at him and glared. "Screw you!" She screamed at him from the memories and refused to say yes.

Anatoly then pressed a button on a remote he kept close to his side. Melody felt her veins burn and move up to her skull. It was like someone started their way slowly, drilling past the skin and hair to her brain. She screamed in agony.

"When we revived you, I decided that I wanted you on my army's side. I knew that you'd never willingly join me if those you loved were still out there for you. So, I thought that it'd be brilliant to just simply take them out of the equation. I knew I couldn't just go and kill them because there'd be questions and threats roaming around when I didn't want them to. Then I thought, what if you couldn't remember them, as if you hadn't even met them. So, we came up with the device that was installed in your brain. It's small and fragile so it was a long process. But it worked quite well. We're going to exterminate any memory you have of your life in the Task Force 141. No more Captain Price, Captain MacTavish, Sergeant Rebecca, or Corporal Dunn. Any of them you can name are good as dead.

"That which you just felt is something that is, in a way, connected to this remote in my hand. If you ever do any opposite of which I command, you will feel a stinging pressure. It isn't real, but it will sting like a bitch, as you would say. Now, do you know General Shepherd?" He explained with an uninterested tone. Human torture was like watching glue dry. Long and distasteful. Nothing to flinch at. But he'd still watch and continue since there was nothing better to do at the moment.

Melody took in harsh breaths; her throat was dry and sore from screaming. "Yes…" She said in a raspy, low voice.

He chuckled menacingly at her and turned one of the cards towards her. As if letting her see the memory for the very last time. He then slowly and carefully placed it on the machine beside him and turned on the light.

She looked up at the blank, shining image then jumped when she saw a bright, flashing light speed towards her. She didn't know if it was in her mind or real but it still scared her as it made a bee line for her eyes. The second the light bolted in, she felt a stinging pain in her eyes; as if someone had burned out a flame in her chocolate irises. She bit her tongue hard as the pain continued throughout her skull and racked her body. She could taste the blood in her mouth as the pain then stopped.

She gasped and wondered what the man had just asked her. A name, but what was it?

"Now, let me ask again. Do you know General Shepherd?" He asked calmly this time.

Melody took in deep breaths and forced herself to swallow away the blood in her mouth before answering. General Shepherd; the name had absolutely no meaning to her and she wondered why he had asked her.

"No, never heard of him." She said calmly.

Anatoly softly grinned. "Good. Now, on the next question." He said letting out a sigh and removed the card from the projector and tossed it aside.

It continued like this for hours. General Shepherd was just a test for him, now the real life-changing questions came. He began to call out names to her, one by one, of each Task Force member she had met or heard of. There were many common names that she had heard; Kenny, James, Dylan, Joshua, Joseph, and the list went on and on until he finally reached the point where Melody was in near tears.

Anatoly threw away the previous card and tossed it aside with all the others. "What about the name Sergeant Rebecca Price?" He said interested in her reaction as if this was some television program.

Her breath caught in her throat and she forgot how to breathe. They had finally reached the point that she had feared the moment the second memory was taken away. She wanted to say no; she had no idea who Rebecca was, but she knew that he would send another painful shock into her brain again. He knew everything about her, of course he'd know if she was lying. Still, she had to take a chance.

"No… I don't." She said hesitantly and waited for the bolt.

When it came, her limbs and skull shrieked in agony of the threatening bolt. She tried to see Anatoly's angered face behind the blinding tears and closed pained eyes. The bolt made her vision blurry and she knew she'd probably need glasses after all this.

"Yes! I know her, I know Becca!" She then screamed through the agony.

Anatoly stopped the bolts and watched as Melody broke down and sobbed for her best friend; her sister. The sobs echoed off the walls and rang in their ears. Tears poured down her cheeks and some blood from her previous memories where she had even tried to claw them away mixed in with the salty liquid and burned the new cuts.

Anatoly forced her to look up and Melody felt her heart stop in her chest.

'I'm sorry, Becca.' She thought as the image then appeared on the wall before them and another bolt flashed towards her.

The next names felt like hours. Captain Price; her father when hers was a loss, the man who taught her everything about life and war, the one who begged for her to live when she died. Gone, never to be thought of again. One named even popped up in the midst even though the owner of the name was long gone. Sergeant First Class Davika "Diamond" Singh. Another bolt, another memory gone forever.

Now, the names had no meaning as she tried to remember them. Who were they? Why were they important? Were they even real?

Corporal Michael Dunn, Sergeant Eric Foley, Private James Ramirez; three more gone forever. She knew what was left and she began to cry harder as the realization really hit her square in the face.

"Last one, Melody. Tell me if you know Captain John "Soap" MacTavish?" Anatoly asked timidly as the woman cried harder at the hearing of his name.

Her heart ached in her chest and the ring on her finger never seemed so real. She was either going to say yes willingly, or after multiple bolts he was going to force it out of her. Oh, how she wished she could say no and run far away. She wanted to know MacTavish; he was the one that helped her out of her bitter and cruel stage. He showed her hope and love. She didn't want to be stuck with the memories that made her cruel and cold-hearted like Anatoly was going to do. She wished he could be here; not to really make them stop, but to see him one last time.

She closed her eyes and imagined his icy blue eyes and kind, loving smile. She thought about when he gave her the engagement ring and how he held her when he first told her that he loved her. She remembered every kiss and hug and embrace. She knew they'd be long gone in a matter of seconds.

'I love you, John. I have and always will.' She thought as she looked back up at Anatoly. She came to her decision and now it was time to die. The real Melody that MacTavish had brought out was going to be gone in a flash to the brain; dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Anatoly! You little bastard! You're going to kill Melody! No! What do you guys think of this predicament?

Chapter Question: What will happen to Melody once the image is displayed; can and will someone save her from this fate or will she be back to the cold-hearted, 'I hate and will kill everything and everybody stage'? What will happen to Anna? Is she dead? Is she dying? What will MacTavish do now? Will he find Melody or will he take Price's advice?

Stay Tuned and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for a Miracle

Michael Dunn walked into the Mondock Paper Company with a slight skip in his step. People watched him with curious glances since they had never seen the man come into their building before. His light brown hair was tousled as if he had just gotten out of bed and he wore a light grey T-shirt and long jeans. He found it awkward to just walk around town and find people staring at him because they'd glance twice since he was on the news just once. He hated that, but he had a personal objective for coming into the company building. He slowly made his way to the front desk with an uncontrollable smile stretching across his face. He saw the curly red hair and bright blue eyes of Rebecca Abrahams. Well, now she went by calling herself Becca Price instead of Abrahams since her father wasn't marked as dangerous and wasn't America's most wanted. He still considered her as the same old Bec' that he just loved to tease because he couldn't find any other way to make her notice him. He had a rolled newspaper in his back pocket as he leaned against the desk a few feet away from her with a grin. Becca was busy answering a phone and going through a pile of paperwork to notice that anyone had approached her. He played with a pencil top until she had finished her stressed conversation on the phone. Once she did, she groaned and threw her head against the desk with a thud. He chuckled slightly and slowly stepped over towards her. She could feel that someone was in front of her but she paid him no mind since she thought it was Geoff from accounting trying to get her to go on some weird date again.

"Geoff; I am not going out with you and that is final! Go annoy someone else." She said, arms smothering her words slightly.

Dunn frowned for a second, trying to hide his smile. "Well, if you feel so strongly about my visit then I'll just go back to Chicago." He said with a grin and a chuckle.

Becca furrowed her eyebrows under her arms, knowing the voice sounded too familiar and wondered if she was hearing things. She looked and jumped slightly to see her old friend standing before her. She hadn't seen any of her old team mates in three months, not even her mom or dad. She scoffed and didn't let her smile hide as she saw him. "Oh my God, Dunn what are you doing here?" She said happily. She would hug him, but she was behind the desk and she thought it might be awkward.

"Just trying to find everybody. Haven't seen anybody since the interview three months ago after … _you know who_, passed_." _He said trying not to remind her of Melody's passing.

She grinned. "It's alright. You can say her name. I've grown used to the fact that she's gone now. But what have you been doing since then?" She asked trying to get off that topic.

"Nothing much, to be honest. Been visiting my parents and my siblings. A major pain if I say so myself. And decided to track everyone down. Thinking about trying to visit MacTavish next. Do you know how he's been?" He asked playing with a colorful rubber band ball on her desk.

Becca furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she tried to remember what she had learned of her old friend and captain. "I'm not real sure. He's been kind of...distant to the rest of us. Even Price. Dad told me he's been so sure that Melody is alive and waiting out there for him to find her. Honestly, I just think that he's a broken-hearted soldier who can't stand the fact he wasn't able to save the woman he loved. Poor guy...He needs someone to fill the void in his life, but he won't even talk to us if we come calling," She said thinking about the man that her late best friend decided to let in.

Dunn gave her a sympathetic grin when he saw her face change at the subject, "He probably just needs some time. It's only been months since we decided to settle down for a while. Once he gets the time to figure it all out for himself I'm sure he'll be back to the same old 'Tavish we all know and sometimes hate," Dunn joked lightly with a grin.

Becca's lips stretched in a short grin and tried to change the subject, "Yeah...So, what else are you here for besides an usual visit?" She asked tucking a strand of dark red hair behind her ear.

He scoffed nervously as he remembered what he had wanted to try and ask her. "I was wondering if you…" He paused seeing her smiling face and just picturing her laughing in his face at his question.

"Was wondering if I…." Becca said encouraging him to go on with a grin.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He rushed out with a nervous grin.

She just smiled instead of living his worst nightmare and laughing at him. "Dunn, I'd love to. Why didn't you just ask? We are friends." She said trying to make him feel less nervous and placing a hand on top of his for a second.

Just then a tall older man with crazy blonde hair and wild grey eyes popped up from beside her desk from a decorative fern. "Oh so you go out with him, but not me? What's he have that I don't have?" He asked as if she was cheating on him.

Becca rolled her eyes aggravated. "A fully functioning brain! And the same birth year as me!" She said taking his forehead in her palm and pushing him away.

He just straightened his suit and looked at her. "Age is just a number, baby. And besides what would I want with you, huh? You apparently must be blind." He said looking over at Dunn.

"Hey, she doesn't want to mess with you anymore!" Dunn said protectively.

Becca just groaned. "Save your breath, Dunn. It's fine. He'll just forget this tomorrow anyway. I swear." Becca said with a smile.

Geoff chuckled at her answer then glared at Dunn and walked away.

Dunn arched an eyebrow at the older man then looked over at Becca. "What's with him?" He asked glancing back at the man who was looking at his reflection in a water jug.

"No one knows. We just learn to ignore him." She said looking up at him with a smile and gathered her papers. "I have to go, sorry. If I don't give these to Mrs. Mullins, I'm dead." She said with a smile and stood up.

"Okay, is Saturday good for you?" He asked turning on one heel to leave then back to her.

She nearly forgot what he was talking about then remembered. "Oh, yeah. Saturday's perfect. Here, it's my number." Becca said writing on a small sliver piece of paper and giving it to him.

He took the paper happily and turned to leave since he didn't want to bother her while she was obviously busy.

* * *

><p>MacTavish knew it had to be in there somewhere. He had to find some kind of clue or something that could lead him in some kind of direction. It was just there! Screaming out to him, 'Come and find me!' But the problem at hand was simply finding it. Somewhere in all the folders and files there had to be something that could signal her being alive; he just knew it!<p>

He had spent all day and usually all week sitting at his desk going through the files that were stacked like buildings around him. The room was dark beside the desk lamp that shone over his elbow and glared down on his hands that were always moving, flipping pages and throwing documents angrily aside when he couldn't find anything. He had been through all of Melody's folders and read everything from her birth to her last day on Earth. He probably knew more about her than she did, but he knew that helped him none.

He was currently going through the files of Makarov's accomplices in hopes of finding something or someone he could suspect to do anything, but they seemed clear. Well, clear of anything he was looking for. He had been through anyone's file that could have even been suspected of being in business with Makarov, but he was coming up short and each time he did he felt as though he was slowly digging Melody's grave with each failed document. It was a strange feeling, but he knew he wouldn't stop until he had proof that she was really gone. He wasn't going to take someone's word for it, not even Price's.

His eyelids grew heavy as he tossed aside the folder he was holding and held his face in his palms. He closed his eyes for a minute and let out a deep breath. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, but he just couldn't sleep anymore. He had dreams of being out on the field, seeing his team die before him once again. He dreamt of the day Roach and Ghost were murdered by General Shepherd and how he was practically useless when he tried to contact them.

That awful day on the bridge so many years ago when he lost Gaz and Griggs to Zakhaev and almost Price was another event that haunted his dreams. He couldn't get them out of his mind no matter how hard he tried and found it impossible to sleep. Especially with Melody gone now. She had been able to at least numb and lessen the pain of losing almost his entire team when he could feel her cheek pressed against his chest, but now he was reminded how he was completely alone.

He sighed once again and forced his eyes open. He didn't have to think about that, he had more important matters. Grabbing the nearest folder beside him, he slightly leaned into his desk chair and flipped open the document to the first page. He was surprised when he saw the face of a woman staring up at him instead of some older Russian with a mugshot of some kind.

She was petite and curvy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He read the name on the short biography and learned that her name was Jenna Davenport. He wondered what she even had to do with any of this until he saw another picture of her with a large man. He looked familiar yet completely unrecognizable. Who was he? Was he one of Makarov's accomplices?

Throwing aside her folder, he immediately began searching for the man in the photo. Why did he look familiar? It then occurred to him who the man in the photo was. It was Anatoly, the man that Price had shown an interest in recently and the same man who was the origin of the photo that made him go on this wild search for any sort of clue or sign.

He flipped the first page of every document to the biography or at least picture until he finally came across Anatoly's file. Flipping it open, he read over the profile not caring about his name, eye color, hair color, etc. The light from the lamp continued to glare down on the papers before him as he read Anatoly's biography.

He appeared to be obsessed with the brain seeing as how he had studied the human brain and swore to make a device connected to the brain, but what did he mean by that? Did he mean he wanted to stick some kind of device in someone's head and control them? He couldn't understand what the insane Russian meant by his "studies".

He then began to read over the rest of the files on Anatoly, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tried to concentrate fully on the words spread on the paper before him. Each word, to him, lead him closer and closer to finding some kind of evidence that whatever he was looking for his search. He read over each of his experiments and found his brow furrowing with each insane test.

Thinking he may never find anything that could lead him to some kind of evidence, he began to read over the last experiment that was recorded. It was about programming a specific kind of card that, when seen directly by the naked human eye, it would enable him to erase a memory of his choosing by saying the mere name of a person, place, thing, etc, etc.

The test had been proven successful recently with three subjects; one an elderly man who had been an accomplice of Anatoly for years, a child by the estimated age of thirteen or fourteen, and most recently a young woman who had been forced to participate in the experiment. The elderly man had passed away months after the experiment due to natural causes and the boy had been shipped to an accomplice of Anatoly to watch over his actions and how his brain functioned to the recent experimentation.

MacTavish threw the document aside and sighed, rubbing his temples. He couldn't believe that this had actually happened to someone. It seemed like something out of an old sci-fi movie. Who were the two other two who had been experimented on? He knew it would be hard tracking the boy, but what about the other woman? What had happened to her? The document never mentioned of her existence after the experimentation.

He picked up the document again, praying that he missed a section by mistake that gave him some kind of Intel on the woman's existence. He found a short bio of her, but that was all he could really get out of her.

The name, date of birth, and location was crossed out with a black marker. Someone was hiding her from public eye. He read over the rest of her profile, maybe getting some kind of familiarity out of the minor detail given. All he received from it was she was in her early to mid-twenties, had a slim, but athletic build, brown hair, and brown eyes.

A name popped into his mind as he continued to read of the profile, but he didn't want to snap to any conclusions just because they could have shared the same hair and eye color. He was sure, check that, knew there was millions of women with brown hair and brown eyes in this world. Just because he knew Melody had those genes didn't mean this woman was her.

He sure did wish that was what it meant though, but who knows what the real truth was. They did leave her body behind.

He sighed and went on to the next file, almost hoping there was going to be a big sign revealing the woman and Melody to be the same, but instead he was met with the face of a man.

His name was Finnick King and had been an agent for Anatoly until he recently disappeared. He was known to be MIA and hunted by Anatoly and his men for some reason that is unknown. MacTavish guessed it was some kind of betrayal to him for he couldn't see why Anatoly would randomly want his best agent dead just because he came home an hour after curfew.

He sighed and looked over at the alarm clock beside him. It was thirty minutes past midnight. He knew he should've been in bed nearly two hours ago, but he couldn't just give up because Price wanted him up early the next morning for recruiting. Well, that was probably a good reason, but he just had to have something to go on. He knew he'd never be able to rest with the files lying on his desk, begging to be searched.

He decided to call it a night after a minute of arguing with himself and turned off the lamp beside him, forcing himself from his desk.

He hoped that maybe tomorrow there would be some kind of evidence waiting for him if he had a rested mind.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I know you were pretty specific in which kind of graham cracker you wanted but I couldn't find the cinnamon kind. You'll just have to make do with the boring, non-cinnamon kind," Melody joked taking items from her plastic grocery bag.<p>

"It's fine. Melody, come here would ya. I wanna ask you something," Anna called out from living room where she rested on the couch.

Melody sat her things on the kitchen table and slightly jogged into the living room, hoping that nothing was wrong with Anna since she used a slightly depressed and wary tone in her voice.

"What's up? You alright?" Melody asked immediately approaching the couch from behind.

Anna glanced up at her and wrapped the red and black blanket around her shoulders and nodded towards the men on the paused screen. "Do you know them?" She asked with concerned, arched eyebrows.

Melody looked up at the two men she gestured to. One was older with brown-and-grey hairs across his chin and jaw. He looked about in his late forties or early fifties. His eyes were light blue and his dossier picture showed a stern military look as he scowled at the audience who had been watching the evening news. Under the picture showed the name, Captain John Price, and a barely visible list of accomplishments and his military profile, both U.K. and U.S.

Melody then looked at the other man Anna was gesturing to. He was much younger than the other, Captain Price. He had icy blue eyes and ink black hair that was buzzed into something like a Mohawk. Like Price, he didn't look so happy in the picture; almost as if he had a million disturbing things on his mind that he couldn't shake as he stared absentmindedly into space. He had thin pink lips and a proud nose. He had the same military feel as Price had when she looked at him. Like before, under the picture was a name in bold so everyone could see. Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and then a list of achievements.

Melody felt something alter in the pit of her stomach as she saw the two men then looked back at Anna, anything to shake off the feeling she had.

"No. What about them?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right foot.

Anna sighed then looked into her chocolate eyes. "Are you completely sure you don't know them? Nothing rings a bell or even reminds you of someone?" Anna pressed on; persist on getting something out of her that Melody knew nothing about.

Melody arched both her brows and looked at the men. "No, Anna. Are you okay? You want something to eat? You know the doctor told you to make sure you eat right and get plenty of rest. I didn't act like a total baby, begging Anatoly to let me take you to this apartment he had for me, so you can act just like you were with Anatoly. Die on me and I kill you." Melody said turning from her and walking into the kitchen to put up the rest of the groceries

Anna curled herself tighter into a ball in the sheets of the couch. She was still pale and weak from the amount of blood loss and lack of nutrients while she was with Anatoly and his men for years.

After Anatoly had taken away Melody's last memory, he officially "crowned" her as his newest agent. There was Jenna who Melody refused to partner with, so Anatoly assigned her to a woman named Kallen. Melody had no idea who she was, but hoped she wasn't like Jenna. Jenna was still pissed off for what Melody had done to her.

So, Melody was given the apartment in town and Melody immediately requested that Anna live with her. She lied in saying that she'd treat her just as she did at the base. Lied saying that she wanted answers out of her and preferred not to do such things at the base with the cameras around them. Anatoly agreed to it, though he knew she was lying.

Anna couldn't understand now what was going on. Anatoly knew but let her take Anna…. Unless…. Anna lifted her head in realization. Unless Anatoly wasn't really planning on Anna staying there. Jenna. The name never seemed so clear now. Jenna Davenport was the wife of the recently deceased agent Ian Davenport. Anna knew that Melody was the one to kill him with her sudden 'change of heart'. Would Anatoly send Jenna out to get Melody and collect Anna?

Anna's heart dropped to her stomach when she heard tires turn on pavement. That couldn't possibly be her now, could it? If so, the phrase 'speak of the devil and the devil shall appear' never seemed so true before. Anna watched as Melody, who straightened her shirt, went to answer the door.

"No, Melody, don't!" Anna said crawling across the couch and hanging on the arm, knowing she would fall flat on her face if she tried to run.

Melody eyed her suspiciously as she turned to see who was at the door and opened the door slowly; gasping softly as a figure practically ran in and crashed into Melody. Anna let out a squeal and covered her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for all the confusion that I gave you on the old Chapter 5. I thought I had changed it and after reading your reviews I meant to change it, but it was late at night then I kept forgetting. Warning; your patience will definitely be tested with me. My memory can be so awful if I don't constantly remind myself to do something. That's probably why my mom keeps getting angry with me 'cause I keep forgetting to clean the kitchen or do laundry... I SWEAR! I forgot! I'm not that lazy... I hope :/**

**Anyway, getting off topic, sorry for the confusion and here's the actual Chapter 5. Hopefully, there will be a double update real soon, but I should probably do that laundry before I forget and my mom kills me lol.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and have a great day! :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Shock to the System

Melody jumped back as the man burst through the door, dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Finnick! What the hell?" She immediately called out in surprise as he crashed into her shoulder and stood beside her in the hall, golden-bronze hair soaked and glued to his temples and forehead.

He just shook his head to remove some of the rain from his hair and grinned for a second when Melody made a disapproving growl. His green eyes immediately found her angered brown as he looked up from his jacket zipper.

"What?" He asked with an arched brow.

Melody just rolled her eyes at him and took his jacket when he removed it from his shoulders. "I know this has kind of been your Safehouse for a couple of weeks, but can't you at least give me a heads up before you decide to practically breach the front door?" She said holding the jacket as she folded her arms, shifting her weight to the other foot.

He just smiled once again and looked into the living room to find Anna still on the couch, unveiling her eyes as she memorized the voice.

Finnick grinned, "Hey, Anne. Looks as though the warden's still keeping you here," He jokingly said stealing a glance towards Melody who just wrinkled her nose sarcastically at him.

"Finn, just tell me why you're here. I thought you were back in Ireland by now," She said stepping into the kitchen as he followed behind her, taking a place at the old wooden table in the middle of the kitchen.

He rolled down the long sleeves of his black and gray sweater and stretched his long arms, "I was kind of compromised on the way out. Looks like I wasn't the only one heading to Ireland that day," He said sighing as he sat in the old wooden chair. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually stopped and relaxed for more than two seconds.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked with her back to him as she began to search for a coffee cup for her sudden guest. She knew that he also had at least one cup when he was at her house.

"I was going to just drive for a while until I was forced to go through air, but when I was heading out to leave this morning, I saw some of Anatoly's men watching me from afar. I had no choice but to turn back. I've been walking and running since like, six this morning," He said holding his temples in his hands, trying to force away angry thoughts.

Melody glanced up to the clock beside her, as she began to pour the steaming black liquid into the cup, "But it's like four in the afternoon. Please don't tell me you've been on your feet since six," She said turning and walking towards the table.

He muttered a thanks as he took the cup in his hands, sighing with relief as the warm drink inside immediately warmed his frozen fingers, then answered her, "It's not like I had much choice. If I had stopped for one minute to get some kind of vehicle they would have most likely found me. I think I lost them about an hour or so ago. I was just going to find some place to stay for a while until I knew the coast was clear, but then I remembered yours and Anatoly's compromise. Your place wasn't guarded or watched, so I thought that since I was so close, I might as well stop by," He said explaining quickly so he could put his lips to the rim of the cup.

Melody's brow furrowed in deep thought as she watched Finnick drink the coffee slowly but hungrily. How could Anatoly possibly know that Finnick was going to Ireland? She knew that she never even thought about it in Anatoly's presence or that of his men. She thought it was ridiculous to even suggest that Finnick let it slip. She was the only one he told. Unless...

"Anna!" Melody immediately called out then jumped out of her seat when she remembered that Anna shouldn't be moving.

When she entered the living room, she found Anna cringing into her blankets and barely kept her head under the blanket.

"Did you let Anatoly know that Finnick was going to Ireland? If you did, how did you know?" Melody asked nearly yelling.

Finnick jumped out of his seat hearing the sudden increase of Melody's voice. He knew that this couldn't be any good.

"I told Anatoly that I thought he'd be going to Ireland, but I had no idea that he was actually going there!" Anna blared back defensively, scared she might've hit a nerve within this new Melody.

"Hey, it's alright! Geez, calm down, Mel," Finnick then said wrapping an arm around Melody's shoulders, pulling her away from Anna.

Something sparked inside Melody when she heard Finnick use the nickname 'Mel'. She couldn't see anybody, but it was like there was someone calling out to her or speaking directly at her, for she heard a man with a Scottish accent. He sounded like he was laughing, but at what?

The shock from the name and the voice made her forget about Anna and her giving away Finnick's location. She tried to shake it off as she returned to the kitchen, Finnick warily following her a second later after exchanging a look with Anna.

She leaned against the kitchen sink, staring off into the misty and rainy window as if it would somehow transport her away from the awkward tension she created in just a matter of seconds.

"Melody, what's with you?" Finnick asked appearing by her side, brow furrowed with concern.

It took her a moment to process an answer. She had no idea what was really with her. This was the first time she had ever really had a moment like this. She didn't know what to think or do about it. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just some guy she overheard once on her undercover missions for Anatoly. Yeah, maybe, but why would a simple overheard word shock her entire system? She swallowed back her wary thoughts and turned to him.

"It's nothing, I just...had something on my mind. I believe Anna though, I guess. She's not really used to the kind of torture Anatoly will allow to happen. Do you think Anatoly will be tracking you for any longer?" She then asked hoping to get the conversation off of her. She never liked being the topic of a conversation.

He didn't believe her, but decided to just let her think it over in her mind and recover herself, "I'm not sure. I don't know how bad Anatoly really wants me," He said with a sigh and pressed his lower back against the counter beside her.

Melody nodded in agreement, "You're welcome to stay here if you want. Well, you don't really have that much choice right now, no offense," She said with a half-hearted grin, hoping she didn't offend him in anyway.

He just scoffed, "None taken. It's not like I haven't been really getting my way lately anyway," He said sympathetically as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at her with a crooked grin.

She grinned, "So, did you get anything on Anatoly or his plans?" She said getting to their usual talk as they both crossed back to the kitchen, not bothering to face Anna again since they knew that she had been listening since they just now heard the TV come back to life.

"Barely. He hasn't really made any plans known. Last I knew he was sending out some agent today to eliminate some target of his. Don't know who the unlucky victim is, but I just send that guy some luck," He stated picking up his cup once again.

Melody nodded once as if making a mental note of Anatoly's recent assassination routine, "What about his newest puppet, Ian Davenport?" She asked tucking a lose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

He took a sip of the coffee before answering her, "The usual. I think Anatoly's one more act of cutting him some slack before he's completely reeled him in. Obviously; he still has his conscience," Finnick added after a soft chuckle.

Melody just grinned and gave him an agreeing scoff, "What about the woman? Gotten to her, yet?" She asked remembering Ian's wife, Jenna.

"Not real sure what's with her, but I know he's sent her on some missions already. Nothing to major, but not exactly minor either. I guess what I'm basically saying is she hasn't killed anyone yet. But, I'm giving her about a couple more successful missions before he hands her a gun to carry around as a 'promotion' present," He said with a hateful glare in his eyes. He hated the way Anatoly made killing innocent people some kind of wonderful event like some kind who just came through puberty.

Melody caught his eye and sighed, "Finnick, simmer down before you erupt," She said trying to snap him out of his dazed expression.

The hateful glare was immediately replaced with his usual soft, joking twinkle. He grinned and muttered an apology, "You can always snap me back to reality, Melody," He said with a friendly smile.

She grinned back, but found it awkward the way he looked at her, she just shrugged it off, "I guess I just have that kind of voice," She said with a sigh.

He chuckled once and put the cup down, now empty. He pressed his spine against the back of the chair, popping out the kinks as he let out a yawn. Melody imagined that he was exhausted and would probably end up falling asleep in the chair, but she wasn't sure if now was the right time since it was still so early.

"I can show you to an extra bedroom, if you want. You look like you're fixing to eat the floor in a minute," She said glancing to the kitchen's exit.

He just waved it off, "Nah, it's fine. I've stayed up this long, might as well wait until it's actually dark out," He said, Irish accent peeking out at some points. Melody always thought it was funny that he tried to hide it. By now, she could tell that when he was tired he'd let it slip every now and then. She wondered what he sounded like when he was exhausted.

"Well, if you start to feel like you're going to fall asleep, let me know before you start drooling on my table like some Saint Bernard, okay?" She said jokingly as she took his cup to get him a refill. She could tell he was going to need it.

He just grinned and watched her as she walked to the coffee pot, "Has anyone ever told you you have a nice ass," He jokingly complimented, wondering how she would react for mere entertainment.

She spun around with a glare on her face, "Excuse me!" She immediately demanded slamming the cup back on the counter behind her.

He arched both eyebrows and tried to hide his smile, but lost, "I was messing with you, Melody. I didn't even look at your ass. You're too uptight. You need to relax," He said proving a point as she just rolled her eyes, still upset with him.

He just scoffed and stood up from his chair, "If I offended you so much, I'm sorry. I won't talk about your ass anymore," He said with a grin.

She still had her back to him when she began giggling at him. He took that as if to say that she forgave him. He just smiled and turned to sit with Anna in the living room.

* * *

><p>Kallen parked her car one hundred yards from the park. She could see her target sitting awkwardly in a park bench. She knew why he was alone and why he seemed to be so nervous. She couldn't blame him; he wasn't the only one.<p>

She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, not knowing what she should do. She knew why she was here, but did she really want to do that? Anatoly wanted her to kill him, but she had no idea if she could really do it. She had so much in common with the man she was supposed to kill. Widowed and having one small child to look after.

Could she really kill someone so much like her? It'd be like killing herself! She released an aggravated sigh and placed her forehead against the steering wheel, trying to figure out what to do.

She looked over to the family picture she had and the locked her deceased husband gave her. Her heart tugged in her chest as she felt the contours of the oval locket. It held a small picture of her husband and their young daughter so they would always be close to her heart. She wished she never realized how ironic it was that he gave this to her nearly two days before he was killed, leaving her with their six year old daughter, Kensey.

She placed the locket down and replaced it with the family picture. She could see herself, her husband, and Kensey sitting in between them. She stroked the face of the young man's face and took notice, for the millionth time since he died, how much he and Kensey looked alike.

She had the same curly, jet black hair he had and the same nose. She shared the same green eyes with her daughter but besides that minor detail there wasn't much that showed she was her mother. She smiled lightly at the idea and placed the picture in it's original position.

She knew she was wasting time just sitting there. After forcing herself to take the keys from the ignition, she pushed herself out of her car and made her way to the man waiting for her at the park bench; Simon Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, I wonder how this is going to turn out! Wait...I already know :P Sorry that's it short, I meant for it to be longer, but I'm fixing to pull a Finnick and eat the floor in a minute :) **

**What do you think will happen to Kallen and Simon? Will Melody continue to have these sudden shocks and will she ever tell anyone? What will happen to Finnick? Oh, so many questions!  
><strong>

**Haha, you'll have to wait for those answers! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day or night depending on where you are! :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Everything's Changing

Becca and Dunn walked down the street nearest her apartment, elbows locked as Dunn talked about his family and the crazy predicaments that happened during holidays, usually caused by his younger twin siblings. Becca quite enjoyed hearing more about his side of the family since he's personal life was mostly unknown to the team besides his military career. All she had known about him was that his name was Michael and that he had lived in Chicago since he was about six. Now, she knew that his father had been a Marine years ago and that he was his inspiration to even enlist in the army. She also learned his mother, Amara, had a strange fascination about names beginning with 'M'. She found this evident when he told her his twin siblings names were Matthew and Megan.

The two sounded like a handful just by the way he described them. He had been in Chicago for almost two years visiting his family there. He told her that he was impressed with Matt and Meg's mature behavior, at first that is. Nearly five minutes in of being home and he was welcomed to the oh-so familiar sound of screaming and laughing. He still chuckled thinking that, even though they were about fourteen, they would always act as if they were little kids. They were fraternal twins, though they shared the same curly, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Meg looked more like her mother and Matt was considered to look like members of their father's side of the family. Matt also was about one to two inches taller than Megan.

"You're luck, Michael. I don't care what you say or how much you deny it. I'd kill to have a real sibling! My mom said she always wanted a little boy, but they never really got to with Dad joining and the two always being apart. Mom jokes around saying I was too much of an 'attention hog' for them to really even try!" Becca said with a grin, looking up at Dunn's face as he just chuckled at her.

"I'll give you Matt and Meg for a nickel each, how about that? I don't know how Mom puts up with their constant fighting. Although, she put up with a lot throughout her years. My older brother, Peter and I used to fight all the time. He was the oldest and I was always following him and running off with him and his friends and he absolutely hated it!" He said staring off into the distance and glancing at the cars that drove by, a sadness twinkling in his usually cheery eyes.

Becca noticed it and it worried her, "I didn't know you had an older brother. Where is he?" She asked interested in his large family. Well, any family with more than one child seemed like a big family to her.

His grin disappeared when he knew he'd have to give her an answer, "He died when he was about fifteen, almost sixteen. Some asshole that was with his friends drove them home and sped through the back roads nearly hitting 100 miles per hour. There was some loose gravel and the next second the car was flipping and killed almost every one of them. My brother was the only one who survived, if you want to say that. He had severe brain damage and the doctors said there was no way he could be the Peter we all knew. It's still such bullshit thinking back on it. I just can't believe it had been him that was killed. He was one of the smartest kids in his class and he was going to get an early scholarship. Sorry if I'm ranting, just really hard to accept, you know?" He said feeling angry all over again and the teenager who risked and killed his brother because of his recklessness.

Becca's heart dropped to her stomach hearing his brother's tragic story, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't blame you. If it's okay to ask, how old were you?" She said rubbing his arm slightly in comfort.

"I was about six or seven when it happened. Thankfully, I don't really remember much about my brother's funeral. I never would've wanted the last memory of my brother is him lying in some casket. Anyway, before we swap some depressing stories, tell me about your family. We've been talking about my crazy family so much, I want to hear yours," He said with a grin, wanting so bad to get off the topic of his older brother.

She just smiled, "I don't know. Mine's kind of boring. Melody and the SEALs made my life any interesting," She said with a shrug, unsure of what he wanted to hear.

He nudged her side with a grin, "Oh, c'mon, Beck. Every time I went in Price's office I saw pictures of you everywhere and every age. A 'Daddy's girl' like you must have some stories to share with your Dad!" He said encouraging her to speak.

She was quiet for a moment as they now stood outside her apartment building, thinking over something to tell him before she went back inside.

"Well, there was one time when I was about eight. Melody had spent the night and she left her evidence in my room of her presence. We got all of Dad's belts from their room and some blankets and an old water hose that we never used anymore. Well, we somehow managed to tie each end of the water hose to my window and all the way down to the shed. My room was on the second floor, by the way. Well, we used the blankets as a cushioning mattress if our plan failed. Now that I think about it, we weren't the smartest, but anyway. Melody tried it out first; she was always braver than me when it came to testing out our contraptions which was probably a good thing since I never really got hurt. Well, she made sure the hose would stay on and test her belt so it wouldn't snap and then she jumped out the window. We were zip-lining from my second-story window to the shed," She said with a laugh at the end of her story.

Michael laughed with her, "Did it work?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes! Dad was leaving somewhere one day when Mom was in town and he was looking everywhere for his belts. We got caught, but thankfully, he didn't get really mad. He always joked around saying I was the boy he never had when it came to actions. I tried to make him try it out, but he wouldn't. He just made me and Melody clean it all up and put everything back the way it was," She said trying to hide a shiver from the sudden wind that tickled her skin and sent a chill down her spine.

Dunn just smiled, "I can see you two thinking up something like that. It sounds like she was always getting you in to some kind of trouble," He said admiring the close friendship she and the deceased Melody had shared since they were small.

Her grin softened at the mention of her friend. She had missed her dearly, but she was beginning to recover more than she had before of her best friend's death.

"Yeah, there's days where I wake up and expect to see one of her old e-mails she gave me when she was with the Marines. There was usually a picture showing one of Steven or Shaun's latest prank on the new recruits. They cut her hair in her sleep when she first showed up there," She said with a smile, remembering how Melody just thought it was awesome and actually pretty funny. She was always like that; never really caring too much about her appearance when it came to things like that.

Dunn smiled, "I bet she still tried to get them back, right? The time I showed her bikini pictures to MacTavish she nearly ripped my throat out trying to get to them," He said with a scoff upon recollection of the day.

Becca smiled, "Yeah, she never could though. She was never clever enough for payback on something like that, but it was still funny seeing her upset when she did," She paused to look down at her wrist watch, realizing it was five past eleven at night. They had been out eating and talking for about four hours now. It didn't seem that long to her, "I guess I better get to bed. I won't want to get up tomorrow and I'm supposed to meet with Mom for our usual day out," She said with a sigh and lifted a hand to bid him goodnight.

Dunn stepped out as she turned to her door and he grabbed the hand that was still in the air. She gasped softly in shock, for she had no idea what he could have possibly wanted now.

"Wait… Becca," He said hesitantly as he pulled her back a step down to him where he was once again two inches taller than her as he had been before she made her way up the steps.

"What is it, Michael?" She asked worried that after talking about his brother something was no troubling him or if there was something wrong.

Dunn was silent for a moment, trying to think of anything. He wanted to say that he had a great time with her and looked forward to seeing her more, but they had been friends for the longest time it was nearly impossible to say anything besides it being a meaningless joke.

"Are…you alright, Mike?" She asked again hoping to shake him out of some trance he was in by using his nickname.

He sighed, "It's nothing. I just…I had fun tonight, Beck. Even though we mainly froze our asses off talking for hours, it was still something very eventful," He said with a grin. His breath was like fog as it blew towards her.

She just grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden noise. It sounded like someone playing a banjo slowly. She then realized it was the one he always muttered whenever someone mentioned boondocks.

She arched an eyebrow and with a smug smile, "You absolutely hate the song, huh?" She said crossing her eyes with a wry look.

"What can I say, it grows on you," He said innocently as he went to answer his phone. Becca was just going to wave him goodnight once more, but when he heard that it was Simon, it pricked her curiosity.

"Ghost? No, well, sort of. I'm with Becca right now," He said answering the Lieutenant's question, "Yeah, sure," He then said removing the phone from his ear and putting him on speaker.

"What's going on, Ghost? You never call my cell unless something's up," Dunn asked furrowing his brow in curiosity.

There was a moment of silence before he answered, releasing an aggravated sigh, "Our double agent was killed, Dunn. I met up with her at the park two hours ago and when I came back to get my jacket, I found her dead. We were so fucking close to getting our hands on Anatoly's plans!" Ghost said angrily as he cursed himself on the speaker phone.

Suddenly, Dunn and Becca's happy moment/date night seemed to be crashing around them. They had planted Kallen Jones as their 'mole' to retrieve information on anything Anatoly had planning against both their team and America. All they had known of him was that he used to be a close accomplice of Makarov and now he wanted to carry on his plans for complete destruction. Jones was supposed to gain his trust and get put on the case with Anatoly so she could lay eyes on all he had planned, but with the news of her death was going to put that project on a major hold.

"Dammit! What happened, Ghost? Who could've killed her?" Dunn demanded angrily. Even Becca was upset over this news. All that planning and time was just set up in flames right in front of them.

"I don't know, but whoever did had a clean shot. Straight through the skull; clean-cut penetration," Ghost said remembering observing the bullet wound.

* * *

><p><em>Four Hours Earlier:<em>

Kallen tried to take deep breaths as she approached the Brit on the park bench. Her heart pounded like it always did when they met on occasions to swap any Intel she could have possibly had at the time. Now, they expected Simon Riley to be KIA soon and she had no idea how she was going to pull off not killing him without really killing him. That'd be hard anyway since she didn't even bring her gun with her. She disposed of it back at the base after she had told Anatoly she was prepping for the mission after he gave her clearance.

The back of her heels slightly dug into the grass and dirt beneath her feet and she mentally regretted wearing the shoes to the park. She knew he already saw her, but he was trying to remain cool instead of attracting too much attention. His brown hair was messy as it usually was and he wore a white T-shirt with black long sleeves, his casual, denim jeans, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes. He was biting his lip; she thanked God she wasn't the only nervous about this meeting here in the open.

She flipped a blonde lock from her shoulder as she clung to her leather purple purse that contained what could lead them to Anatoly's experiments. Her mouth was dry as she looked around. The park was pretty vacant, but she guessed parents didn't want young children running around in the cold autumn weather. She honestly couldn't blame them if that was the case. There was only one person that was sharing the park grounds with them, but he was busying himself with a game on his phone as she made her way beside him, looking down at him with a nervous heart and scared mind.

"Did you get anything useful this time, Jones?" He asked not even looking up at her as he moved the newspaper he had been reading aside, giving her room to sit beside him.

She cleared her throat and took a seat beside him, "I hope so. There's not much I can really see at the moment, but I'm just one more mission to gaining his full trust. He told me I'd know which one it was when I succeeded," She said letting out a breath, suddenly feeling more confident about talking to him once he finally opened his mouth.

He just nodded to himself, mentally accepting her news and stretched his long legs in front of him, crossing his ankles, "Good. What kind of Intel you got for us?" He asked turning his head to her, brow arched as she hesitantly began to dig into her large purse.

"I, uh, was able to snatch some written theories on his latest experiments. I know it's not much, but I really believe that there could be something hidden deep within these. The prisoner he tested on has his or hers name blacked out. I think they're trying to keep something hidden," She said trying to persuade the distant Lieutenant in front of her.

"Or they could be trying to keep someone out of it. Are you sure they don't know of your double work? Are you absolutely certain your cover hasn't been blown?" He said fully turning his body to her direction, showing his absolute seriousness about the matter laid out in front of them.

Her heart skipped a beat with fear and anxiety, "Y-yes, I'm sure. There's no way Anatoly or any of his men could possibly know about me working for Price," She said, mentally scolding herself for stuttering. She needed to quit fearing the team or she was going to get in a load of trouble with them. That's the last thing she wanted. They promised her justice for her husband's death. He had been on a business trip when Makarov's airport massacre occurred. He was innocent and he just killed him like it was no big deal.

Simon noticed her anxiety, but let it roll off his shoulder. He had bigger things to worry about then her simple stuttering problem. He took the document in his hands and flipped to the first page. Of course, there was a profile picture of Anatoly and other useless information he didn't need. He figured that it would be best if he had waited until Price received this Intel. He knew the older man hated it when he pried into Intel before he himself he could clear it.

"You did good, Kallen. Keep this up and you may earn a place with us," He said with a friendly grin on his face, standing up from the park bench.

Kallen sprung up with him and tried to hide her wide smile at the minor compliment from the Lieutenant, "Thank you, sir," She said nervously as she felt her stomach tighten in knots as he held out his hand.

She hesitantly took it and marveled at how warm his palm was despite the freezing weather, unless her hands were just that cold.

"Please, just call me Simon for now," He said as they shook hands with a warm grin.

"Okay…Simon," She said quickly correcting herself as she flung her purse securely over her shoulder and watched the man before her grin before he walked away.

"Oh, wait! Simon!" She then called after him once a thought suddenly struck her mind.

He halted in his tracks and turned back to her, "Yeah?" He asked, hopefully wishing that there was some more Intel she had almost forgotten to give him.

"Anatoly said I had to kill you and that you were with your daughter in Oregon. What happened?" She asked curiosity finally winning and taking over.

Simon sighed at the mention of his young daughter, "There's no way in hell that I'd let Avery anywhere around all this. My brother-in-law, Blake, and his mother are watching her while I'm gone since Anna died. And, don't worry about killing me. I'm pretty good at staying under the radar," He said with a wry smile and then turned to leave one final time.

Kallen just smiled at the man and watched him return to his vehicle. She felt a sense of pride dwell around her heart at the fact that this little mission/swap had actually been successful. She was one step closer to avenging her husband. One step closer to finally seeing her precious Kensey again. Maybe things were finally working out for her now. Maybe it was a good idea to rely on this Task Force 141 to help her.

She took a deep breath as she gathered her belongings, ready to return to Anatoly and give him the report. She figured she'd say that she had killed him quietly, no witnesses, and that she dumped the body somewhere no one could find him. That sounded good enough for now, didn't it? She wished she was cleverer when it came to quick explanations and lies like her husband had been. He could always think of something believable in a matter of seconds like there were cue cards in front of him.

Her mouth didn't seem as dry this time as she approached her vehicle. She felt as though everything was going to change now and actually for the better this time. She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment so she could call Kensey from the foster family she was staying with at the moment. She had kept her daughter waiting too long and she thought this to be the perfect time. She could actually tell her good news about her days away from her and promise her that she would be home soon.

As she sat in her vehicle placing her purse in the back seat and began to wrap her seatbelt around her, she was suddenly visited by a familiar face. Her heart stopped beating immediately at the sight and all she could think was fear.

"Kallen, you lied to me," Anatoly said, carefully holding his suppressed M9 pistol in his hand. His blue eyes showed nothing but betrayal and anger; two things she knew were not going to lead to something good.

"Anatoly," She breathed out, unable to say anymore. Shock and fear taking over her entire body. What was going to happen now? Simon was long gone and wouldn't be able to help her even if she tried to call him. Why did she leave her gun at the base!?

"Yes, I think we've been over that already," He said sarcastically. He paused for a moment as he raised the gun towards her skull, barrel sinking into her honey blonde locks.

"And just when I thought I had a real accomplice in you. You truly were my favorite, Jones," He said with a mocking pity in his voice.

In that moment, she had been making plans about reuniting with her daughter and finally avenging her husband; returning to normal under the Task Force's protection. Now, all that went up in smoke right before her eyes.

The last thing she ever remembered hearing was the deafening ring of the silenced bullet.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours and forty-five minutes later:<em>

Simon found himself back at the same park he was at not too long ago. He couldn't believe he actually left his coat under the bench. He knew it had slipped onto the ground when he was waiting, but he could've sworn that he had picked it up before he left. Maybe he was just too focused on the document that he forgot. Oh well, at least it was actually there.

He jogged over to the back of the bench and bent down to pick the light gray jacket when something caught the corner of his eye. That gold vehicle was way too familiar. He had seen it pull it, but he could've sworn by now it would be gone. Why was her car still parked in the same exact spot it was when he left nearly four hours ago?

He threw his jacket against the park bench again and immediately ran over to the car. He was glad there was no one in sight to see him frantically run to the vehicle. It would be hard to explain if things attracted any unwanted attention.

He grew closer to the car and could see a figure still sitting in the driver's seat. He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at this, but that relief faded real fast when he noticed something on the driver's window. That couldn't be…

His suspicions were proven right when he slowly approached the passenger seat, noticing the door had not been fully closed. Whoever did this left in a big hurry. Simon wrapped his long sleeve against his hand as he opened the car door, not wanting his evidence on anything if someone were to call the police if this was discovered.

He carefully propped his knee against the seat and nearly threw up when he saw the bloody mess that had been Kallen. Her hair that had been bouncy and colorful with life was now a hideous color of dark, thick blood. Her entire side and almost all the floorboards were coated with her now cold blood. He looked at her face, still frozen with shock. Her green eyes frozen wide when the bullet cleanly penetrated her brain, ending her life immediately.

Simon felt his heart tug uncomfortably. He hadn't been really close to the woman, but he actually warmed up to her some just hours ago. She had been so vibrant and full of life, nervous yes, but at least she was breathing then! He promised her safety and vengeance. He…He failed her. It was her dying wish that her husband's death was brought to justice, but he was still a mere number on Makarov's hit list.

He noticed a locket just underneath his kneecap and picked it up. It was the only thing that wasn't covered in blood. The family picture was covered halfway from the upper right corner. He decided to take the locket knowing she wouldn't want anyone to have it. He remembered the way she held it so tenderly. Now, he could see exactly why. If had a small trinket of Anna's, he wouldn't let anyone touch it or even look at it without his permission.

Not standing the sight anymore, he pulled himself out of the vehicle and took deep breath of the chilly autumn air. He needed to get out of there before he ended up making a scene. Remorse was taking its toll along with anger.

He tucked the locket in his pocket, hiding it from view as he stormed back down the hill. He needed to get out of there anyway. He still had the Intel he needed to give to Price. If something happened to that; Kallen would've died for absolutely nothing and it would've still been all his fault.

Things were going to change now and he knew it wasn't going to be for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I know I had said I was going to be faster, but you're going to have to forgive me for the long delay. My aunt passed away about two weeks ago so suddenly and it took a bad toll in me. She was my inspiration to continue writing. I had looked up to her and trusted her judgment on my stories and now she's gone. It was really hard to get back to writing because it felt so wrong. But, I want bore you with a pity party you don't want to read.

**Chapter Questions: **Hm, let's see... What do you think is going to happen now with Kallen killed? Will Anatoly rise to power or will the Task Force be able to bring him down? Will Price be able to find anything useful on the Intel Ghost was given? Will Becca and Dunn really get any kind of privacy!? Lol :)

Stay tuned! Oh, and thank you all for sticking along with me during this redoing. I know you guys are probably so tired of me doing Call of Duty fics. I'll try to find something new to interest you guys! I know I'm surely sick and tired of using Melody again! I thought I was done with you, dammit! Haha

See you guys later my wonderful readers/fellow fanfictioners :D


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Coming

_Finnick sat there stiffly on his knees in an old cemetery, staring down at the headstone. He wore a gray cotton jacket, the hood hiding his face from the world around him. He hadn't been to this location since he was about seven years old. It was hard to come to grips with this kind of thing and after he turned eighteen and was on his own, he started getting involved with the wrong kind. If you wanted to call Anatoly's debts the wrong kind._

_Rain poured down around him, which he thought was quite ironic and fake. He could hear his car engine running in the parking lot, he had kept the door open, and he could hear the soft beat of the music he had try to listen to so he could drown out his own thoughts. He lost at that battle, though. He had finally lost Anatoly's men and this was the first place he thought of when he decided to lie low for a little while._

_He pulled down his hood, feeling ashamed for hiding his face in their presence, even if it was just their graves. The rain immediately pounded against his head and shoulders, attacking him as if they were hoping he would jump up and leave like most of their victims did at the mere contact of their liquid bodies falling on their clothing and sometimes skin. His green eyes that were usually bright with laughter were now dull and stone cold._

_He found himself roughly scooting closer to the headstone and ripping at the weeds that had grown over it and the leaves that polluted the plot. He hated to see that the grave was so poorly taken care of and knew they should never be like this. He knew that there was probably no one even really visiting the grave, but he didn't care. He didn't want his parents', aunt's, and brother's graves so thoughtlessly messy like they were._

_He now knelt there in the middle of the four, angry, hot tears pouring down his face. He hadn't even noticed that he had began crying, but immediately scolded himself for doing so. He remembered his mother saying she never wanted him crying over her if death took her first. She always told him that death was just part of life and when it happens just think of how our loved one had completed their race of life and now rested forever in a much wonderful place then we could ever think of. _

"_I know you said this was just a part of life, but why you? Why then? It should have been me...It always should have been me. You, Dad, Aunt Lisa, and Davy. You all had a reason to live...I don't," He paused for a moment as he clutched to the ground beneath him, digging his fingernails in the now moistening dirt. He was so out-of-control with his emotions, he wasn't sure what he'd do if he didn't keep himself restrained, "Like Mr. Barker said...I'm just a pathetic, worthless kid always giving someone trouble."_

_He stopped himself, not going any further as he felt tears appear again, earning a growl emanating from his dry, tight throat._

"_Aunt Lisa had a heart attack and Davy was diagnosed with cancer. Davy was my brother, my twin. It should have been me that was diagnosed. Davy had a pure soul and always smiled though he was in so much pain; there's no telling what he could have been if he was allowed to grow up. Maybe he would have made you and Dad proud. Actually have a son worth worrying over, right? I know you guys said you loved me and I feel it, I just wished I had returned it. I should have never yelled at you and threatened to leave... Dad, I feel so terrible. You lost your son and sister within a month, then years later your only child left moves out and Mom was killed because of some damn drunk driver. If I had stayed, maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to... end yourself. I'm so sorry!" He continued, his voice gruff as his throat only got drier with each word he said._

"_But some of those nay-sayers were wrong; after years of hard times, I actually did find someone who actually cares about me and me them. Yeah, there's two of 'em. There names are Anna and Melody. I met Anna because she was my partner once. Went on missions with her for almost two years until recently when we were separated and I wanted out of Anatoly's business...With some Intel that I was going to hand over to some special Task Force that Anna mentioned. She shipped to some woman named Jones. It was a memory card complete with Anatoly's battle strategy's and who he plans on hitting. Small things, mostly. Just to gain attention before the big, main event. I have no idea if it ever made it to her, but I know all that we can do is hope and pray it made it over there._

"_Now, the other one, she's kind of hard to explain. She's a close friend of Anna's; says she helped her when Anatoly started interrogating and torturing her to get any information out of her. Starved her, kept her in a dark cell for months, and almost daily to blood from her. So, he was pretty much killing her very slowly until she cracked. Melody helped her and protected her when Anatoly placed her in her care, not knowing that was exactly what we wanted. _

"_She has no idea what he really happened to her, but I know everything. I read her files and remembered every piece of information Anatoly gave me on her before I left. He assigned me with the mission of killing her if she was to ever show any signs of remembering her true self. They didn't want someone with faulty 'programming', is what he called it. It'd be hard if I was still taking his orders. She's kind of grown on me. I guess, nothing I'd really act on, but you know. Besides, she had a fiancée and had been pregnant before her death. If she ever does remember, she'll run back to him. Might as well save the heartache, eh?_

"_I'm doing everything in my power to make sure they're alive and well. That's become my goal in life now. I don't even care if it sends me here in a plot next to you guys. This is the only time I've ever been useful in my life and definitely the only time I've had any reason to live after I ran away from you guys. I'd never let anything happen to them. Not while I'm alive."_

* * *

><p>Finnick leaned back into the couch he was sitting on with Anna who had now fallen asleep beside him, thinking of his moment with his deceased family. That had been maybe an hour or two ago, but it felt like forever. He still kept those promises and would die to keep them as he thought about Melody and her situation.<p>

It was just so strange. All those things had happened to her in her past and a simple silver card could make her completely forget those days like they were never in existence? It honestly worried and scared him that Anatoly was in possession of such hardware. Melody seemed to be the only victim that didn't experience some kind of drawback, but she was a little harsher than what he guessed she had been before. She still had the bitter spirit she had before she met this Captain MacTavish.

What was so unique about him that made her change her attitude and personality so much? Yeah, he guessed if two people fell in love it would have that kind of change on them sometimes, but come on! It made him gag to think of Melody gawking over him.

He then suddenly blushed as if his thoughts were processed on a giant billboard. He knew no one but himself could hear him, but it was still strange. Was he...jealous? Jealous of some man he hadn't met and most likely never would? He shook his head at himself when a new thought appeared in his thoughts.

Was he glad that Melody didn't remember him? No, that was foolish and stupid. Melody was his friend and that was all. He had to focus on that and nothing else. He knew he shouldn't get involved in all of that. He told himself that he was going to get Melody completely out of this trance so she could go to a happy ending that was waiting for her. He shouldn't let some stupid emotions get in the way.

He jumped up from the couch and made his way to the guest room across the hall, ready for sleep to take him away from his heated thoughts and hoping his thoughts would stay there in the living room and leave him the hell alone.

* * *

><p>A young blonde woman and man walked down the long hall of Anatoly's base. She was shaking nervously as she gripped the man's hand beside her who seemed to be utterly confident. She had just been in the shooting area with him when she was suddenly asked to see the boss.<p>

She had no idea why this man could want her. Had she done something wrong? Had she done something right that she wasn't aware of? She was in this business because of her husband alongside of her. That and because Anatoly requested her presence. He knew of her past and why he thought she would master a gun. Especially at a young age like that. She shuddered at the memory which alerted her husband beside her.

"Something alright, Jen?" He questioned looking down at her shaking figure.

She was hesitant in her answer before she found his calming blue eyes staring down at her lovingly. They had always been the same since she first met him, "It's nothing. I'm just worried. Worried why he wants to see us. See me." She answered quietly just for his ears to hear.

He grinned encouragingly at her, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I know the boss is probably just wanting to see us –see you– because he's so impressed." He said trying to calm her fears.

Her brow furrowed as a new thought came to mind, "But what if he isn't, Ian? What if he's asking our presence for the complete different reason?" She continued on, wanting him to see and know why she was worrying so greatly.

He was quiet for a moment, trying to think of something to say. He never really thought about that kind of thing since he was one of Anatoly's hand-picked men, asking to train his wife, Jenna, in their techniques and combat skills. He had promised protection and that was what he wanted. No matter what had to happen or what he had to do.

"Just don't worry about it, okay? We're fine and everything is going to be smooth. Just relax and keep quiet." He said becoming aggravated that she was still pressing on about this.

Hearing the annoyance in his voice, she knew it was time for her to start being quiet. She knew he wasn't trying to be mean to her, but he didn't like anyone questioning Anatoly and his ways.

Although, she knew he only was loyal to Anatoly because he was the reason that she and their son were still protected. She knew that being involved in a business like this would have risks on their family, but Anatoly made sure that their young son, Kyle, was untouchable.

Her heart began to break when she thought about her beloved little boy she was forced to leave behind. He was only three when that happened and now he was six years old. She had missed his first day of kindergarten and probably preschool, if his temporary foster parents enrolled him in preschool. She missed her beautiful little boy who was an exact look-alike of his father. Even the same ink black hair and luminescent blue eyes. The same young face that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

She was forced to think of new things as they finally reached Anatoly's office, waiting for clearance to entire the room as the guards checked their ID cards.

Once they finally were allowed in, Jenna's stomach tied into tight knots as she was a step behind her husband who walked through the large room confidently.

Anatoly turned from his work and saw the young couple making their way towards him and grinned.

"Ah, Ian, Jenna, I'm glad you made it. Come, sit." He said welcoming them in and offering them a seat in front of his desk where he had been looking through some of his files and documents, two that was laid out in the direction of the chairs in front of him. This made Jenna nervous.

Ian made himself comfortable in the chair while Jenna slowly sat down, sitting straight as a board as he began speaking to the two.

"Well, I guess I'll get straight to business. I called you two in here to say that you're getting a partner. Jenna here has proved herself to be a wonderful agent and with Ian's help, you three may become my most powerful group. That is, if your partner cooperates. She has her moments of stubbornness. Just put her in her place and that situation should be fine. I made two copies of your new partner's file so you two can get acquainted of who you'll be working with." Anatoly said simply with a warm, forced smile.

Jenna hesitantly snatched the copied file and opened it to the first page. She quickly learned that it was a woman and her name was Captain Melody Johnston. She was the daughter of a retired General and had fought with the Marines and was under Captain Price's command when she accepted his invitation to join the Task Force 141. She apparently had a lot of military background from both sides of the family. Her grandfather had been in the army from her father's side along with her mother's side and some before that. She actually had an uncle now who was a Lieutenant for the Marines and hadn't seen his family in ages.

There was also some other interesting facts that she would delve into later and looked up at Anatoly who had begun speaking with the two again.

"Also, I might add that she was the successful test subject that has been talked about. Yes, I hear the rumors around my base. I know this may worry you, but I can assure you there should be no problems there. She's nothing but my weapon at the moment. She's pretty much emotionless. Like my own robot." Anatoly said sadistically, referring to the woman as if she was his toy.

This unnerved Jenna. Why did he refer to this living, breathing human being as some emotionless robot? Could he be so cold? Did he make her that way, if she was? Would he try to do that to Ian? To her?

Her thoughts were interrupted with no time for answers when they were suddenly ushered out, Anatoly saying that he had some business to take care of and didn't need any kind of distractions in the room.

Jenna looked up at Ian and expected to see the same expression she knew she was wearing. Fear. Worry. But saw nothing of it. Just a cold grin spreading across his face as he turned and left her alone, standing in the hallway by herself.

The mere expression already had her worried. Was her devoted husband already changing and she had been too stupid to see it earlier? She still had the file in her hand, but was too busy watching Ian walk away swiftly down the hallway and disappearing behind a corner.

What was he doing and why did he leave so suddenly? This whole new atmosphere and this sudden news of being an actual agent with a new partner made her fear the worse. Was something coming? She knew that Anatoly would start rushing new recruits onto the fields for missions if there wasn't something up. He was more resourceful and productive than that. He had every little thing mapped and planned out, so why would he worry and force people out to do his dirty work now? She suddenly wished she was home with her little boy and that everything was the way it was before. Before Anatoly and his plans and all his madness!

She had finally escaped the hell-hole called her childhood when she met Ian and now she was afraid she was going to be pushed into a new one. She was scared she would end up going insane with all this worrying and fear. That was the last thing she needed; losing her mind.

* * *

><p>MacTavish stretched his long legs in front of him, rocking himself in the armless chair that was in Price's office. They were awaiting Ghost with the Intel, if any, he had gathered from their double agent. MacTavish was exhausted, but kept himself wide awake for Ghost when he came back. He had to know if there was anything. Not just on something that could give him hope about Melody, but if there was any kind of Intel on Anatoly and his plans. He didn't want his wild goose chase to completely blind him of the major threat right now. Someone actually wanting to continue Makarov's unfinished plans? He had to be stopped before anything happened. Before something happened that they couldn't redo.<p>

His mind was on Melody, of course, though. For some reason lately, his thoughts had been centered of their unborn child that he knew must have sadly perished in the fall along with Melody. He wished he had known sooner. Maybe there could have been something he could have done and they'd be alive now. But, he knew it was way too late. He failed them both, but he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. He hadn't known that his fiancée was pregnant with his child. He had no idea he should have kept a closer watch on her and her protection.

Still, he found himself thinking "what if?" There was probably a million things that would be different if Melody had survived. She would, of course, have to take leave so there would be no danger to the baby. Maybe they'd fulfill their promise to each other had she lived. Maybe they actually would have married and with the child, started a family. That's something he was never prepared for though. He never thought of being a father, especially now.

He felt ridiculous now just thinking about it. It was definitely something he normally didn't think about and something he never had interest in years, before he met Melody.

He thought about her last journal entry, her bloodied page and the slightly smeared words haunting him ever since he read them, which was nearly a week ago now.

"_At first, I thought it was just some kind of sickness. Like, the flu or something, but when I realized I felt fine I knew it couldn't be an illness. I then began to wonder if I had eaten something I shouldn't have, but it's not like I was eating a lot though. Everything seems to disgust me. Like there's nothing I'm ever really hungry for. Oh God, don't even get me started on cooking meat! I walked by the kitchen once when someone was cooking sausage and I wondered if I was even going to make it to the bathrooms in time!_

_I'm beginning to get worried that reason number three may be my diagnosis. If it is, how could I tell MacTavish? My John? Things have just gotten good between us and even a bit normal, if I can say so. How would he react if I told him he could be a father? Would he even want me anymore? He definitely didn't strike me as mister family man. He even said so once when I first met him. Well, more like eaves-dropped. Could I even be a good mother? No, I already knew that answer. I was a crazy, psychotic soldier. I could never be the mother my -maybe- unborn child deserved. John deserved a better woman to mother his child._

He sighed thinking of her sitting in her room before the mission, scribbling down these words. Why did she think that? Didn't she know he was willing to at least try? He would've done anything if it made her happy. Who knows, maybe it would turn out to be the best thing that happened to him. That's what people said, right? Children are miracles? Or something like that. He remembered the names she had scribbled down on a footnote on the bottom of the page. He remembered seeing his mother's and grandmother's names in the midst. There was some suggestions for boys' names, but there seemed to be more for girls. He smiled at the thought.

His happy thoughts were soon interrupted when a group of three busted into Price's office, speaking amongst themselves loudly. Two were men and the last a woman. He knew exactly who they were and jumped up in surprise and met them in the middle of the office.

"Ghost! Did you get anything?" MacTavish immediately asked, looking at the tall Brit in the middle of the two, Dunn and Becca.

"Yes, I looked through the file on the way here and saw nothing but battle techniques. How they trained their squad. It doesn't seem very useful though. Also, Kallen's dead. I'm beginning to think we're sinking into some deep water, now." Ghost said as Dunn and Becca immediately hushed their conversation as Price came around and met his daughter.

MacTavish threw his hands up in the air and placed them on the top of his head in anger, "Dammit!"

Price hung his head for a moment at the news until his mourning thoughts were replaced with new, curious ones. He looked at his daughter's hands that were balled in fists at her chest, clearly stuck there from a position she had made earlier.

But what interested him most was the object in her fists, a golden locket. It was still stained from Kallen's murder and he wondered why it was even in their possession.

As the rest conversed angrily amongst themselves, Price managed the pry the necklace from his daughter's hands and examined the object.

It was just a simple, oval golden locket. There was some swirled tracings decorated on the top lid, plus now cold blood. He kept it in his palms for a moment as he observed it, almost hesitant to open the locket as if something were to pop out at him when he did. That and he didn't think it was entirely right to invade the girl's last treasure only hours after her death, but curiosity got the best of him and he opened it slowly.

First, he saw a simple, small family picture. There was the husband and daughter Kallen had mentioned to him when she first came asking for his help after hearing of the way he took care of Makarov and how there was rumors he was searching through his accomplices. He was surprised that the daughter didn't have matching blonde hair as her mother, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised him most.

On the other side of the locket, taped gently, was a small square. As he listened to Ghost, MacTavish, and Dunn argue about God knows what, Becca watched her father quietly as he took the chip in between his fingers.

"Boys...I think I found what Kallen _really_ died for." Price said simply, interrupting the others conversation loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm alive and still thinking of this story! I have gotten some new inspiration for it recently and I would like to say that I'm ready to start back on it! :D I can't promise you frequent chapters since I'm juggling managing my school work while also working on a school competition called Convention, which takes up almost all my free time! I'll try to update as much as I can and whenever I get the time! I can say in advance that I haven't abandoned it, just crazy busy!<strong>

**Chapter Questions: What are these new changes that are coming in the characters lives? What was on that memory card that was so important to Anatoly? What will happen to Melody, Finnick, and Anna now that Melody will be separated with them and paired with Ian and Jenna Davenport and how will that go?**

**All to be answered soon! Thank you so much for even bothering to give me another change and please review! It will definitely encourage me to write more!...No, that's not a bribe :P**

**See you later and thank you again for reading! I love you all!**


End file.
